


Ночь в мотеле

by Lost_Sky



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Sky/pseuds/Lost_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк – филантроп, гений, патриот Америки, человек, изменивший лицо военной промышленности. Примерный муж, замечательный отец, человек с идеальной репутацией, известный только в элитных кругах.<br/>Стив Роджерс – молодой капитан. Недавно вернулся из «горячей точки». Трудится во благо страны пожарным, надежный и ответственный друг, собирается сделать своей девушке предложение.<br/>Один ведет двойную жизнь, другой сомневается в правильности выбора будущей. А дальше - дело случая.<br/>Дождь. Остановка. Мокрая одежда. И всего одна ночь в состоянии перевернуть их и не без того разные миры верх дном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь в мотеле

**Author's Note:**

> Не ожидате экшена, это просто романтическая история любви, а любовь, как известно, не критикуют.

Касаясь бумаги, грифель карандаша мягко вырисовывал линии на листе в едва заметную бледно-голубую клетку. Тетрадь была тонкая, ее страницы быстро становились волнистыми из-за высокой влажности вокруг. Рисовать было трудно, но ничем другим парень сейчас заниматься не желал, да и возможности для других действий были весьма ограничены.  
Роджерс радовался, что смог купить хоть эту тетрадь, а карандаш он всегда носил с собой на всякий случай, как и альбом, но, судя по всему, последний – один из самых важных предметов в его жизни – из сумки вытащила Маргарет.  
Девушка любила похвастаться перед подругами, какой ее парень талантливый и, в отличие от их кавалеров, может блеснуть не только мускулами.  
Впрочем, по этому пункту Стивен тоже мог дать любому фору. Вот только мало кто знал, что парень стеснялся своей фигуры и внешности в целом, это было слишком личное.  
Сдержанно выдохнув, он продолжал рисовать, время от времени прикрывая бумагу и вытирая свое лицо от капель дождя, рикошетом от асфальта попадающих в глаза парня. Стив сидел на своей куртке, прижавшись спиной к стенке корпуса остановки – он, как и остальные люди, которые прятались от дождя, ожидал спасительного автобуса.  
Пассажиров было мало. На скамейке сидела пара вечно недовольных старух, которые обсуждали все, что только попадалось на глаза – к сожалению, кроме остальных людей на остановке, обсуждать было больше некого, поэтому они часто прерывались на проклятия в адрес задерживающегося автобуса. Под навесом торчал мальчик-подросток, безотрывно играющий в свой телефон и, благодаря громкой музыке в наушниках, благополучно игнорирующий все вокруг. А в сторонке стоял мужчина, опирающийся о противоположный Роджерсу косяк. Ничего особенного, просто случайно собравшиеся тут люди, едущие кто откуда, кто куда.  
У судьбы всегда странная игра.  
Уши заполнял звук дождя. Стив был одним из немногих, кто не любил слушать музыку в наушниках, потому что те звуки, которые окружали и вдохновляли, были куда интересней. Иногда ему казалось, что благодаря им он и движет грифелем по бумаге, вырисовывая многочисленные картины. В данный момент это был плачущий город – образ, который возникал сам по себе.  
Много мокрых машин, которые заполонили улицы. Обилие зонтиков, которые были не в силах спасти своих обладателей от беспощадных капель осеннего ливня. Хозяева магазинчиков, у которых из-за погоды не будет толковой прибыли. Старик-пекарь, закрывшийся пораньше и спешащий домой. Бедный мальчишка, зарабатывающий на торговле газет – сегодня и двадцатки не будет.  
Город на рисунке стоял. Город подчинялся силе стихии, Стив был уверен, что в центре так и было, раз до сих пор не пришел автобус, чтобы спасти их.  
Все, кто не обладал собственным транспортом, должны были мерзнуть на остановке, опасаться простуды и болезней, жаловаться на жизнь и, конечно же, задаваться вопросом – почему именно с ними это случилось?  
Стив не злился на дождь, не видел смысла. Ему даже нравилось вот так сидеть, рисовать – если бы бумага еще не была такой хрупкой под карандашом, все было бы идеально. Роджерс любил рисовать простым карандашом, изредка при очень большом вдохновении он переходил на уголь.  
У парня был байк, но коллеги с работы убедили его, что пешком будет безопасней. Стив согласился. Он всегда уважал мнение старших товарищей и прислушивался к ним, ведь не раз на работе они спасали друг другу жизни.  
Роджерс работал пожарным, поэтому он любил дождь. Искренне. Эта стихия не раз оказывала ему ценные услуги, и такое не ценить было просто невозможно.  
Грифель скользил по влажной странице, парень сжимал его очень аккуратно, чтобы не порвать листочек. Светлые влажные ресницы подрагивали из-за капель, а глаза не отрывались от серого, но такого завораживающего, однотонного и, казалось бы, живого города. Стив старался как можно четче передать танец мокрых зонтиков, который Бруклин старательно игнорировал.  
Стив поникнул в плечах. Все-таки, какого бы ты ни был телосложения, все равно продрогнешь, если промок от кончиков ресниц до шнурков, и в таком случае никакое занятие не поможет. Да и в заднем кармане джинсов как раз завибрировал телефон, из-за которого по всему телу забегали мурашки, и в один момент стало в сотни раз холоднее, когда пришлось вернуться в реальность из прекрасного серого влажного мира, царившего на едва различимых клетках любимого города.  
\- Да? – Роджерс мягко улыбнулся. – Привет, Пэгги. Нет, я на остановке, тут все тихо. Я уже несколько часов жду. Да, все мокрое, - он разлохматил влажные светлые волосы. – Вроде должны быть, а что? Мотель? – вытерев лицо, Стив оглянулся. – В нескольких метрах. Добегу, конечно, все равно я весь насквозь мокрый. Я позвоню завтра. Да, устал немного, - в понятии Роджерса «немного» означало, что он очень устал и хотел отдохнуть.  
\- Работы завтра много? Хорошо, да, мэм, - улыбнувшись, он спрятал телефон обратно в карман и недовольно передернул плечами из-за того, что мокрая и холодная одежда неприятно липла к коже.  
Стив заглянул в свою сумку и обнаружил, что она насквозь промокла, даже успела собрать в себе немного воды. С тяжелым выдохом он вылил все оттуда, опечаленно покачав головой. Спрятать рисунок от дождя вряд ли получилось бы, да и карандашные линии все равно уже размыло водой.  
\- Красиво, – сверху прозвучал тихий бархатистый мужской голос. Да, на остановке же был мужчина, наверное, это он. – Мне нравится.  
Смущенно улыбнувшись, парень торопливо завернул рисунок в наименее влажную рубашку и спрятал его в сумку.  
\- Ничего особенного, сэр, - негромко бубня, Стив поднял взгляд на неожиданного собеседника – и в одно мгновение навсегда потерял себя в глубине этих невероятно глубоких, темных, таких завораживающих глаз.  
\- Я слышал ваш телефонный разговор. Я тоже хотел так сделать, но мне не хватало на номер. Не хотели бы снять его пополам? Всего на одну ночь.  
Стив действительно не знал, что с ним сейчас происходило. Наверное, во всем виноваты были эти глаза. Такие темные, такие теплые, что дрожь в теле прошла и началась снова, уже из-за этих длинных черных ресниц, позволив парню только тихо сглотнуть и негромко шепнуть. – Хотел бы…  
Роджерс собирался продолжить, но после улыбки этого человека в голове забилось только судорожное:  
«…продать душу, чтобы вечно любоваться вашей улыбкой…»  
К счастью, он сумел совладать с собой, поэтому просто смиренно и смущенно последовал за новым знакомым, спотыкаясь и пытаясь уберечь свой портфель под кожаной курткой.  
Ведь его рисунок так оценили.

***

Это было каким-то помутнением, возможно, даже опьянением.  
Да, точно, это было опьянением. 

Хоть Роджерс еще ни разу в своей жизни не был пьян, сейчас парень с промокшими до светлых кончиков волосами был практически полностью уверен, что человек в пьяном состоянии ощущает себя именно так.  
Несильное головокружение, завороженный взгляд голубых глаз, учащенное дыхание, чередующееся с тихим сглатыванием и облизыванием, которыми парень пытался подавить нервные укусы собственных губ.  
Стив не знал, что с ним происходит.  
Да, конечно, он всегда был робким парнем и все еще остается тем самым подростком, которого постоянно в школе после уроков избивали мальчишки из параллельных классов. А ведь он просто был любимцем многих учителей из-за своего усердия и трудолюбия. И даже не смотря на то, что он давно не робкий, только пару месяцев назад вернулся из «горячей точки», внутренний мир Роджерса никто не менял. И в данный момент весь этот мир вращался только вокруг этих прекрасных теплых глаз.  
Он не заметил, что они уже несколько минут как в номере. У них была возможность переодеться в теплые мотельные халаты, которые им любезно выдал хозяин этого заведения, когда блондин доплатил определенную сумму наличных. Также они могли принять теплый душ, воспользоваться постелью с одеялами и телевизором, который плохо ловил. Еще были кассеты с порнухой, которые им тоже зачем-то всучили в добавок к халатам.  
По крайней мере, у них была возможность просто переодеться. Была.  
Вместо этого они просто смотрели друг на друга на расстоянии четырех метров. Просто стояли и смотрели.  
Стив был даже не в состоянии снять с плеча мокрый и тяжелый портфель, поправить неприятно свисающую на лицо мокрую челку, да и просто отвести завороженного взгляда от неожиданного знакомого он не мог.  
Мужчина отвечал тем же. Он столь же завороженным взглядом, томным, пронизывающим, без каких либо препятствий разглядывал в Роджерсе все, казалось бы, самые тайные и сокровенные желания.  
Незнакомец был ниже ростом. На нем была промокшая насквозь одежда – темные облегающие брюки, светлая рубашка, которая прилипала к смуглой коже мужчины. Мокрый пиджак он держал в руке, безотрывно рассматривая юного пожарного.  
Наверное, у них была приличная разница в возрасте – возможно, лет десять, может больше.  
Блондин искренне любовался небольшими морщинками возле глаз, аккуратной бородкой, которая придавала мужчине еще большего шарма и потрясающе сочеталась с зализанными назад темными мокрыми волосами.  
Роджерс не мог сказать точно, сколько времени они так смотрели друг на друга. Наверное, очень долго, прежде чем незнакомец медленно подошел к нему.  
Сердце громко стучало в висках, дыхание сбилось, в голове все шумело, хотя мужчина просто коснулся низа его футболки, просто коснулся. А Стив уже забыл обо всем на свете.  
Громко сглотнув, Роджерс опустил глаза вниз и посмотрел на его пальцы, которые уже ласкали кожу вдоль кромки джинсов. Сразу стало так горячо, так тепло и…  
Стив больше ничего не помнил, кроме бешеного сердцебиения. Он забыл даже о том, как правильно дышать, осознавая только, что просто тонет в этих прекрасных темных томных глазах.

Мокрая футболка отлетела в сторону, горячие руки прошлись по светлой коже, крепко сжав ее, словно не веря в то, что сейчас это все действительно происходило. Горячее дыхание обжигало, зубы приятно царапали скулы, а случайно зацепившись взглядами, они были уже не в силах оторваться друг от друга.  
Хотелось что-то сказать, но Стив все еще не помнил, что можно и нужно говорить в таких ситуациях, в таком положении голова просто шла кругом.  
Пуговицы отлетели в стороны, ткань мокрой рубашки с неохотой скользнула по коже, наконец, отлепившись от нее. Дыхание участилось, за спиной ремень от брюк издавал неприятные звуки при соприкосновении с полом. Томные, аккуратные касания, снова до встречи взглядов.  
Шумное дыхание, ласковые прикосновения к скулам, его многозначительная улыбка на губах… Сорвались они практически одновременно.  
Стив никогда не считал, что умеет хорошо целоваться, но прежде никто не жаловался. А сейчас он готов был поклясться, что лучше, желанней и так жадно никогда никого больше целовать не будет. У него была девушка, он ее любил, наверное, и хотел купить дом за городом, предложить выйти замуж, завести двоих замечательных детишек. Американская мечта.  
Это наваждение покинуло его голову, заперлось в печке сознания, которое торопливо сжигало все грезы под влиянием этого нереального, бешеного, возбужденного помутнения. Сжигало невероятным жаром, который испытывал парень, когда они оказались на постели. Белый хлопок обжигал, казался невыносимо ледяным в контрасте с прикосновениями, жадными и необходимыми поцелуями, которыми они дышали, иногда прерываясь на замену этого безумия кислородом, когда нужно было избавиться от все еще присутствующей преграды одежды.

Горячее сбитое дыхание, мокрые простыни, валяющееся в стороне одеяло. Тихие стоны синхронны с глухими выдохами, сопровождающими толчки внутрь. Все время Стив не отрывался от губ и мягкой улыбки мужчины, который время от времени кусался и посасывал припухшие губы блондина, не разрывая зрительного контакта.  
Он был ловким, опытным, таким томным и прекрасным. Он вслух восхищался, каким открытым, милым и ощутимо робким, неопытным был Роджерс под ним. Внешность обманчива, наверное. Мысли Стива все еще не функционировали.  
Крепкие мускулистые руки сжимали влажные темные волосы, цепко зарываясь в них. Было невыносимо жарко. Кожу обжигало и хотелось кричать от боли и наслаждения, а вместо этого слышались только всхлипы, когда толчки становились более резкими и несдержанными. Мужчина хрипло, но успокаивающе дышал на ухо, мягко ласкал грудь ловкими пальцами, с ощутимым трудом найдя в себе силы, чтобы сдержаться еще на несколько толчков, а потом совершенно потерять над собой контроль.  
Роджерс хотел бы простонать его имя. Он бы очень хотел этого, под жарким взглядом ощущая твердое достоинство в себе, и зная, как мужчине сейчас хорошо с ним. В его глазах читалось, что незнакомец хочет, чтобы парню под ним было так же. Не хорошо, а просто так же, на эмоциональном уровне.  
Но Стив не знал его имени, он был просто прекрасным незнакомцем, который одним взглядом сломал его, разрушил и сжег все мечты, все желания простого парня из Бруклина, заставив стать полностью его. И Стив действительно искренне хотел этого. Они хотели.  
Крик был сдержанным, но очень хриплым и довольным, голос хрипел из-за дрожи в горле. Это было даже приятно. Мужчина нависал сверху, не выходил, просто наслаждался этим приятным тугим жаром и собственными мыслями, которые вновь работали. Хотя бы у одного. Впрочем, от одного взгляда в небесные глаза партнера они вновь куда-то исчезали.  
Стиву показалось, что этот человек маг или чародей. А откуда еще он мог знать, как сделать так приятно?  
Единственная за вечер фраза была: - Завтра.  
Мужчина тихо, бархатисто прошептал, словно прочел мысли Роджерса, по глазам разглядел миллионы вопросов. Блондин лишь слабо удовлетворенно улыбнулся, понимающе кивнул и притянул к себе одеяло, которое ему подали. Он заботливо накрыл их обоих, но так и не закрыл глаза.  
С дрожащими ресницами Стив снова задал немой вопрос, на который получил столь же немой ответ, заставивший его улыбнуться. Осторожно обняв незнакомца за пояс, он устроил голову на подушке, прикрыл глаза и практически сразу провалился в сон. Сегодня был тяжелый рабочий день, который закончился так неожиданно, и звук дождя так приятно стучал по ставням окна, и почему-то блондин был уверен, что на него смотрят с улыбкой и гладят по волосам.  
Или он просто безумно желал этого.

***

Тони Старк был атеистом.  
Он всегда верил только в себя, в свои силы и в то, что он может получить все, что только пожелает.  
Так было всегда.  
Он всегда жил так, как ему угодно.  
И вчера на этой остановке он находился в отличии ото всех по собственному желанию.  
У него был свой транспорт и собственный водитель, готовый забрать его из любой точки мира.  
Конечно же, имелись и деньги на мотель, но почему-то захотелось постоять здесь, посмотреть на смертных людей. Забавно было следить за старухами, красотками и подростком.  
А потом появился он.  
Тони не верил в судьбу, но что-то же его удержало еще на несколько минут, когда появился этот ангелочек.  
Ангелочек был почти под два метра ростом, с атлетическим телосложением, мокрыми светлыми волосами и с аппетитной до жути задницей, на которую сам Старк обратил внимание благодаря комментариям девушек, впечатленных формами, обтянутыми мокрыми джинсами.  
Эти джинсы было так трудно снять.  
Тони улыбнулся и продолжил гладить спящего рядом с собой парня по спине. Он опустился пальцами к его заду, несильно сжал его и тут же наклонился, успокаивающе прошептав, чтобы ангелочек не выбирался из сновидения.  
Это было так странно – заботиться о ком-то и вообще спать с кем-то. Просто так.  
А с ним все было по-другому, с ним все было совершенно не так, особенно сам Тони. Будто это был и не Тони.  
Слабо улыбаясь, он спокойно смотрел на мирно спящего блондина, который во сне наивно прижимался к Старку и опасливо обнимал его за пояс.  
Из головы Тони не выходила мысль о том, что сейчас нужно было встать, собрать вещи, позвонить Хэппи и уехать отсюда, навсегда забыть этого парня и купить детям подарки.  
Следовало бы, но…  
Вместо этого он целовал плечи и ключицы парня, прижимал его еще сильнее к себе, называл себя дураком, но продолжал ласково вылизывать солоноватую на вкус кожу.  
Тони не мог просто взять и отстраниться от этого светловолосого шедевра, смотревшего на него такими чистыми и искренними глазами прежде чем уснуть.  
Как можно было обидеть и обмануть такого щеночка, как этот парнишка?  
Он же обещал завтра, значит, он дождется утра, и снова будет любоваться этими небесными глазами. Этого очень хотелось.  
Тем более, ему самому было интересно узнать об этом парне больше. Кем он работал, был ли у него кто-нибудь, родился ли он с таким телом. Правильно ли понял Тони во время секса, что блондин был девственником, таким узким, таким горячим.  
Мужчина сдержанно сглотнул и больно прикусил губу, контролируя свое возбуждение. Он хотел наброситься на парня, взять его прямо спящим. Знали бы все черти мира, как безумно Старк желал этого, но…  
С таким, как он, так нельзя было. Совсем нельзя.  
Такого, как он хотелось защищать, уберечь от чего-то. В первую очередь, наверное, от самого себя.  
Ну же, Тони, позвони своему водителю, парень не заслужил такой кары, как ты. Дай ему шанс жить нормально.  
Пальцы мужчины аккуратно добрались до подбородка Стива, осторожно сжали его, приподняв лицо мальчишки. Светлые ресницы подрагивали, дыхание было тихим, но ровным, умиротворенным. Было так приятно водить подушечками пальцев по его припухшим от частых поцелуев губам, сильнее надавливать на них. Это не особо понравилось Роджерсу, который тихо замычал и зажмурился во сне, зарывшись носом в щелочку между подушкой и Тони. Старка лишь усмехнулся.  
Стив нравился ему все сильнее и сильнее, та смесь чувств и эмоций, которые таились в этом блондине и то, что он пробуждал в самом мужчине, это…  
Тони, обладатель гениального ума, потрясающего интеллекта и обильного словарного запаса, не мог точно и правильно описать весь ураган эмоций, который вызвал у него вчера этот парень.  
Простой парнишка, промокший насквозь, но словно бы светящийся изнутри и игнорирующий все отрицательные эмоции на остановке, который спокойно рисовал под козырьком крыши.  
Бруклин. Старый добрый Бруклин. Тони сразу узнал эту улицу, он проезжал мимо нее довольно часто, когда бывал в городе. Это было так здорово, так живо и красочно. Хоть парень и использовал только серый карандаш, красивее этого рисунка он еще ничего не видел.  
Кроме глаз и задницы мальчишки.  
Тони тихо засмеялся, и ласково поцеловать парня в щеку.  
\- Мне кажется, у тебя очень милое имя. Знаешь, я никогда так себя не вел. Не разочаруй меня с утра, чтобы я не пожалел что остался, - Старк усмехнулся. – Я даже с женой сплю редко. Может, потом объясню, почему.  
Мужчина прикрыл глаза и устроился комфортнее, властно и собственнически сжав пальцы на заду парня, стараясь заснуть под звуки уже заканчивающегося дождя.

***

Роджерс привык просыпаться рано утром – он всегда вставал на пробежку, да и вообще вел здоровый образ жизни. Единственной его слабостью были только Кока-Кола и гамбургер. Наверное, вчера ночью у него появилась новая слабость в виде этого прекрасного мужчины, который лежал рядом. Стив почему-то очень боялся проснуться один, его тревожило странное предчувствие перед сном, но по своей природной наивности и вере в лучшее он поверил незнакомцу, отдавшись ему полностью.  
Бывает же такое, когда видишь человека и понимаешь, что просто хочешь его, безумно хочешь, по-настоящему. И не для простого секса – то, что было между ними вчера, совсем не подходит под это описание, это…  
\- Ранняя пташка? – а голос тихий и мягкий, хотя мужчина даже не пошевелился, просто крепко держал Стива за пояс, заставив парня смутиться еще сильнее.  
\- Что-то вроде этого. Бегаю по утрам.  
\- Это ощущается, у тебя очень хорошие икры, - он не открыл глаз, но позволил улыбке заиграть на губах.  
На протяжении нескольких минут в комнате царило молчание. Блондин просто любовался лежащим рядом с ним мужчиной, а тот наслаждался прикосновениями к себе, решив пока не открывать глаза и прикидывая, сколько он продержится. Ведь Тони знал, что захочет сделать, когда увидит эти небесные глаза.  
\- Ты очень красивый, - Роджерс смущенно улыбнулся, бережно поглаживая мужчину по волосам и плечам, внимательно вглядывался в лицо незнакомца, представляя, как будет его рисовать сразу же, как только доберется до альбома и карандашей.  
Тони не хотел открывать глаза, но после такого комплимента удержаться было выше его сил.  
Да, как он и ожидал, вид был потрясающий.  
Блондин лежал спиной к окну, за которым под светлой шторкой пробивалось солнышко. Так он еще сильнее напоминал ангелочка, хотя имел телосложение бога. Короткие светлые волосы топорщились после сна, светлые ресницы подрагивали, а на губах играла мягкая и немного робкая улыбка. На шее висели жетоны – Тони всю ночь хотел их оторвать и выкинуть куда-то в сторону, сильно уж мешались. Парень имел накачанные, но не перекачанные руки, отторжения от этого не было. Видно, что он личными усилиями и стараниями матушки-природы добился таких результатов. Его пятой точке Тони оды воспевал еще со вчерашнего вечера  
Мужчина с досадой выдохнул, тут же заставив голубоглазого парня взволнованно нахмурится.  
\- Что-то не так?  
Старк улыбнулся, отрицательно покачав головой. Медленно поддался вперед, томно и очень желаннопо целовал губы парня, - Все так. Просто я так и думал, что если увижу тебя, снова захочу.  
\- Так…чего мы ждем? – Стив судорожно выдохнул в ответ, снова пропадая в темноте этих прекрасных глаз.

В этот раз тоже было больно, но и приятно в той же мере. Роджерс уже представлял, как себя нужно вести. Выгибаться, пытаться ухватиться за что-то под собой, над собой, сдерживаться, чтобы не расцарапать спину мужчины, а поддаваться ему навстречу бедрами, пытаясь подстроиться под темп его толчков в себе, и покорно делать все, что он так сладко шептал на ухо.  
Делать надо было не столь много. Но все действия блондина вызывали у Тони такие несдерживаемые чувства, что он, человек с такой невероятной выдержкой, срывался моментами на жаркие стоны вперемешку с хриплым дыханием, ни на секунду не отрываясь от спины Стива. Он покрывал светлую кожу жаркими поцелуями, впивался пальцами в его грудь, оставлял на ней длинные красные следы. Этот жар был невероятно прекрасным и потрясающим, особенно когда парень так просящее шептал, пытаясь найти его губы, покорно откидывал голову назад, открывая свою шею, которая быстро покрывалась засосами и укусами.  
Стив не уставал просить, чтобы незнакомец, наконец, сжалился над ним и поцеловал, хоть для этого ему и нужно было сбавить темп своих толчков. Господи, как же внутри все пылало, как же это было приятно, безумно, опьяняюще, и многое хотелось отдать взамен, хотя требовали так мало.

Роджерс не понял, в какой точно момент его тело полностью расслабилось и обмякло.  
Он потерялся в этом блаженстве и очнулся уже в новом, когда мужчина умело массировал его спину, удобно устроившись на бедрах.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о сексе с мужчиной? – Старк редко задавал вопросы для фона или чтобы просто завести разговор – ему действительно было интересно.  
\- Если честно, то нет, хотя за мной ухаживали мужчины. Буквально вчера, - Стив робко улыбнулся, подогнав под себя подушку и обняв её. Ему было очень хорошо.  
\- Вот как, - Тони это нисколько не удивило. Еще бы, за таким – и не ухаживать. Интересно, кем он работает. – Сколько тебе?  
\- Двадцать три, а тебе?  
Старк тихо усмехнулся. Да, примерно так он и думал. По крайней мере, это не было совращением малолетних, пускай и таких красивых. Реакция парня ему была тоже интересна.  
\- Сорок два.  
\- Ого… - Стив, был сильно удивлен подлинным возрастом своего неожиданного любовника.  
\- Старый? – мужчину это даже не задело.  
\- Нет, что ты. Просто я не ожидал, думал, тебе лет тридцать с небольшим.  
\- Значит, не зря слежу за собой, - Тони наклонился к его уху и нежно поцеловал в ямку за ним. – Спасибо.  
Закончив с массажем, он просто устроился на блондине и обнял его за шею. Со Стивом было так спокойно, что тоже странно для человека, у которого паранойя развивалась с двадцати одного года.  
\- Ты правда очень красивый, - он был забавным и милым, особенно когда так лежал под Старком, аккуратно поглаживая его ладони на своих плечах.  
\- Знаю. Как тебя зовут? – Тони почему-то так и думал, что парень обрадуется этому вопросу. Наконец они перестанут быть незнакомцами, особенно после того, что между ними было. И почему с ним не получается относиться к этому равнодушно и холодно, как бывало обычно? Странно. Очень странно это все, Тони, нужно бежать отсюда, Тони, сейчас же, а не еще сильнее прижиматься к этому мальчишке. Узнай его имя и беги.  
\- Стив Роджерс, – беги.  
\- Стиви, - смакуя, растягивает гласные, одобряя. – Тебе подходит, мне нравится.  
\- А…  
\- Тони, просто Тони.  
Нет, не убежишь. Черт его дери во всех позах индийской камасутры, какая же милая у этого парнишки улыбка. Вернее, у Стива. Какая же милая улыбка у Стива.  
\- Приятно познакомиться.  
\- Взаимно.  
Больше слово «беги» в голове у Старка не мелькало.

Они просто разговаривали все эти часы, пока валялись, завтракали и одевались. Тони безумно хотел Стива в душе, но с большим усилием все-таки воздержался, сосредоточившись на шрамах парнишки, которых было очень много. Этого хватило как раз на то, чтобы занять мысли, пока парень, наконец, не спрятал свое тело под одеждой. Стало легче, немного. Старк редко когда чувствовал себя так с кем-то. Так по-обычному что ли. Это было странно.  
Он был влиятельным и знаменитым человеком во многих кругах общества, в частности, военных и политических. Он был знаменитым изобретателем, гением в военной и научной промышленности, получившим бизнес своего отца в наследство. Вообще, если продолжать этот разговор и развивать тему, каким человеком Тони считали в этом кругу, то не хватит и всех книг мира, чтобы уместить слова. Его всю жизнь выделяли, делали особенным, а он был со всеми на расстоянии, даже со своей семьей.  
Тони был холодным человеком.  
А со Стивом он был теплым и живым, особенно хорошо Старк почувствовал это, когда парень аккуратно, даже трепетно сжал его запястье, подняв хмурый взгляд небесных глаз.  
\- Мы еще увидимся?  
В голове больше не было слова «беги», а, наверное, зря. Ну, помучился бы он какое-то время, вспоминая эти глаза, задницу и полную отдачу, пожалел бы о тепле, исходящем от парня, которого он хотел все это время и сейчас невероятно сильно хочет.  
\- Возможно, – более точного и надежного ответа Тони дать не мог. Он хотел бы, но был просто не в состоянии.  
И парень вроде как даже поняд это, во всяком случае, он отпустил руку Тони и согласно кивнул, опустив тоскливый взгляд вниз. – Ясно… Будь осторожен. Дорога еще скользкая.  
\- Я пешком пойду.  
\- А-а, тогда смотри по сторонам внимательно.  
Стивен натянуто улыбнулся, явно не зная, как правильно себя повести и как удержать этого человека рядом с собой, а самое главное – стоит ли вообще это делать. Он не был импульсивным или нерешительным, он сам прошел армию, бывал в плену, а тут готов поклясться, что колени покрылись легкой дрожью.  
\- Ты тоже…  
Они вместе вышли из мотеля, Тони бросил задумчивый взгляд в сторону, противоположную от автобусной остановки.  
\- Стив, можешь отдать мне свой рисунок?  
\- Да, конечно, но он размытый весь.  
Парень с досадой прикусил губу, достав из портфеля тетрадку, вырвал оттуда лист в размытую клетку с такими же размытыми карандашными линиями, который у него тут же отобрали и скатали в трубочку.  
\- Мне все равно нравится, у тебя талант.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Эй, здоровяк, - Роджерса мягко толкнули в бок и разлохматили волосы. – Если что, я запомнил номер комнаты.  
И все. Он просто подмигнул Стиву и ушел по направлению в никуда, оставив парня наедине со своими непонятными и потерянными чувствами, которые безжалостно сжирали его изнутри. Впрочем, это не помешало блондину оставить свой телефон администратору, чтобы тот позвонил, если Тони вдруг вернется. Вряд ли, конечно, но так хотелось снова увидеть его. Ты слишком наивен, Роджерс, прав Барнс, ты блондинка.  
А пока…  
Пока Стив просто позвонил своей девушке и сказал, что переночует у лучшего друга. Она бы не поняла засосов на шее – ревнивая очень, еще пристрелит.

***

Тони не знал, что с ним происходит. Не знал, как правильно это можно назвать, охарактеризовать и самое главное – что сделать, чтобы не было так мучительно невыносимо.  
Он сходил с ума, окончательно рассорился со своей головой, которая и так в последнее время таила на Старка сильную обиду.  
Он бредил и не знал, как выйти из этого бреда, как себя правильно вести, как вообще себя вести.  
Банально, но если верить Интернету, то у него были все признаки влюбленности на лицо. Сам же мужчина предпочитал считать, что это помутнение, болезнь, всё, что угодно, только не это злосчастное слово на букву «л».  
Впрочем, если разобраться, хорошим аппетитом он никогда не обладал, ел редко, да и то только если напомнят – впихнут, поставят тарелку перед носом и громко прокричат на ухо, что нужно жрать, если он не хочет сдохнуть.  
Злоупотреблять алкогольными напитками Тони тоже любил. Это было его слабостью, его грехом, благодаря которому он поддерживал свое бренное существование. Джек был его лучшим другом с семнадцати лет, и мужчина не собирался с ним расставаться ни при каких условиях.  
Ну а секс… Кто его не любит, тот наглый моральный ублюдок, который пытается обмануть самого себя. Секс любят все, хотят заниматься им с красивыми и привлекательными людьми. Все логично. Это был простой трах. Простой…  
Кого он пытается обмануть в собственных, блядь, мыслях?  
Боже, он не может даже просто прикрыть глаза, чтобы помассировать веки. Не может, потому что сразу видит этот блондинистый хохолок, яркие сапфировые глаза и очаровательную улыбку, с помощью которой парень пытался замаскировать свое смущение.  
Надо еще выпить.  
На каких грехах там остановились? Точно, к этому списку можно добавить скверный и отвратительный характер, манеру поведения мужчины, запойное отношение к работе, общую лень к делам, которые касались его фирмы. Тони просто любил под громкую музыку изобретать что-нибудь в своей лаборатории, чтобы никого не видеть и не слышать.  
Как у такого человека вообще могли появиться дети?  
На самом деле, ничего мудреного. Просто пить надо было меньше, особенно в часть годовщины фирмы, и не стоило спать со своей верной помощницей, правой рукой, надежной подругой.  
Мисс Виржиния Поттс.  
Для него – просто Пэппер, потому что она всегда таскала ему тонны бумаги.  
Она была, есть и будет, прямо как статуя Свободы.  
Пэппер – его самый близкий и лучший друг, нянька, на которую он всегда может положиться.  
И этот надежный человек, его постоянный секретарь, спустя несколько недель после попойки, вдруг заявляет – ура, блядь, Тони, ты скоро станешь папой. А ведь этому человеку самому все еще нужен отец, всегда был нужен, но его никогда не было.  
Через девять месяцев после этого радостного известия у них родились двойняшки, которые вызывали у Тони только одно желание – смотреть на них с широко распахнутыми от изумления глазами, аккуратно тыкать чем-нибудь, удостоверяясь, что это правда живые существа, и без остановки хлебать родного Джека.  
Старк был плохим отцом. Хуже, чем его собственный, но только потому, что не знал, как себя вести с этими малышами, которым вечно было что-то нужно от него.  
А про то, что Питер и Джонни росли, как на самых последних нанотехнологиях, ему вообще стоит умолчать. Но мальчишки все равно его любили и радовались, когда папочка был рядом с мамочкой. Да, ему пришлось жениться на Пэппер. Пожалуй, священник еще долго не забудет лица их обоих перед алтарем. Несложно представить, что Тони в это время играл в пасьянс на телефоне и слушал Блэк Саббат через наушники, а Пэппер разговаривала о работе, параллельно записываясь на прием к врачу. Наверное, они действительно любили друг друга – как-то по-своему, особенно, но все равно слишком далеко от понятия мужа и жены.  
Тони был слишком невыносим, а Пэппер – слишком правильная, они никак не могли быть вместе. Да и кольцо на руке Старка изрядно напрягало. Впрочем, в данный момент это ощущение было значительно меньше, чем такое же чувство, возникающее при одних мыслях о дожде, копне светлых волос и мягком блеске в глазах.  
Это болезнь.  
Он потерял счет дням.  
Обычно у Старка это было в понятии нормы – на несколько дней выпасть из реальности, пока не приходила Поттс с детишками, которые хотели внимание папы. Нет, серьезно, он не понимал, почему мальчишки так сильно любили его. Они даже не злились на то, что папа такой холодный, странный и чудной. Наоборот, малыши гордились им.  
Голова шла кругом, он не мог больше работать.  
Шумно выдохнув, Тони откинул паяльник в сторону и снял с себя маску, которая тут же оказалась на полу. Голос Джарвиса, звучавший где-то на заднем фоне, он старательно игнорировал.  
Это было сложно.  
Это было невыносимо.  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, Старк провел языком по губам, прикусив их. С тихим выдохом он прикрыл глаза.  
Это было стыдно. Он – взрослый состоятельный мужик, с женой и детьми, как-никак, он в жизни таким не занимался, слишком красивым и популярным был всегда. У девушек, у женщин, у парней – у всех.  
А сейчас – до чего же он докатился. Гений военной промышленности ублажал себя самостоятельно, в этой чертовой мастерской, под этот проклятый голос Джарвиса с британский акцентом.  
И все из-за этих незабываемых голубых глаз, жарких выдохов и полной отдачи. А его шея… Засосы, скорее всего, уже прошли.

Можно. Еще как можно.  
Старк пошло, без стеснения и всякой сдержанности стонал, сильнее вжимаясь в кожаное кресло, резко ласкал себя, ощутимо сильно сжимая свой член. Он горячее и шумно дышал, различал в собственном хриплом бреду только имя этого парнишки и безумно желал, чтобы Стив сейчас был рядом.  
\- Как же я хочу тебя…  
Судорожно выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, Тони сдержал громкий стон, который так и желал вырваться из горла – все-таки, хоть что-то вроде чести и чувства собственного достоинства надо было сохранить. Ладно, это оправдание, просто он, наконец, услышал голос Джарвиса, предупредивший его о том, что приехала благоверная. К счастью, в этот раз она была без потомства.  
Старк натянуто усмехнулся Дубине и отобрал у него полотенце, чтобы вытереть свои руки и джинсы. Лениво застегнув ширинку, он прокрутился на стуле в сторону открывшейся двери.  
\- Что плохого ты мне скажешь в этот раз?  
\- И тебе привет, Тони, - у него и правда отвратительный характер. – Вообще-то, наши акции поднялись на шесть пунктов. Пресса о тебе отзывается как об образце примерного семьянина, - она с трудом сдержала смешок, заметив, как Старк изобразил приступ рвоты. Поттс лучше всех знала, какая это большая ложь. Как знала и то, чем Тони занимается, когда уезжает на неделю или больше. Стоит отдать мужчине должное, Пэппер была уверена в нем, как и в том, что ради своих сыновей он сделает все, что угодно. Даже взорвет этот мир.  
Виржиния долго распиналась перед ним, пока Тони равнодушно крутился на стуле и играл с Дубиной, отнимая у него полотенце и хлеща им своего любимого робота. Просто так.  
\- Ты меня слушаешь?  
\- Нет, – кто бы сомневался. Пусть это его фирма, но всеми делами занималась исключительно Поттс. Сам Старк был слишком ленив и занят для этого.  
\- Пэппер, я снова уеду на пару дней.  
И безответственный. Ужасно безответственный.  
\- Ты же уезжал на прошлой неделе. Что-то случилось?  
\- Просто хочу побыть один.  
\- Тони?  
\- Джарвис, прокрути ей еще раз мою фразу и закажи мисс Поттс слуховой аппарат. Кажется, возраст начинает брать свое.  
\- Язва.  
\- И я тебя.  
Женщина сдержанно выдохнула и слабо улыбнулась – не первый год знакомы.  
\- Не забудь купить подарки, ребятам по шесть лет все-таки, и они безумно жаждут своего папу в этот день рядом.  
Старк развернулся на стуле и дотянулся до их семейного фото, где мальчишки крепко обнимали его за ноги.  
\- Хорошо, что они любят?  
\- То же, что и ты. Джонни – фанат гонок и двигателей, Питер любит науку, в частности – биологию и химию.  
Тони согласно кивнул. Видимо, у них семейное проклятье такое – быть гениями, бабниками и отвратительными отцами. Боже, зачем он снова закрыл глаза.  
Поднявшись со стула, он махнул рукой на все слова Пэппер, торопливо переоделся и сел в свой темный Мустанг. Включив музыку на полную громкость, Старк надел очки и надавил на газ, быстро выезжая на шоссе.

Найти этот мотель было несложно, да и место удачно подходило для того, чтобы побыть наедине с самим собой и поиграть в подарки своих сыновей. Тони решил особо не перенапрягаться и поселился в тот же номер, где они были со Стивом.  
Он снова пропал в душе на минут пятнадцать, вернувшись в ужасный подростковый дрочительный возраст, который обошел его стороной, а сейчас так дурно компенсировался.  
С подарками Старк, наверное, погорячился, но он же миллионер, в конце концов, может позволить подарить мальчишкам две приставки и два вертолета на радиоуправлении. Пусть дети радуются, а он пока поиграет в одну из приставок. Дисков к ней он тоже купил много, дети сами дальше поделят.  
Тони никогда не полагал, что игры так затягивают и дают столько времени, которое можно убить и просто забыться. Опомнился мужчина только тогда, когда живот призывно напомнил о себе. Точно, он еще не ел. Пицца натощак, наверное, была не таким уж плохим решением, и пока Тони объяснял, как из города добраться до жопы мира, где находился этот мотель, по его коже пробежался легкий сквозняк. Сзади послышался скрип открывающейся двери.  
\- Тони?  
Взгляд предательски дрогнул, а в горле пересохло. Черт, он дошел до столь сильных галлюцинаций? Даже в пьяном угаре такого не наблюдалось, разве что в тот раз, когда он видел кролика. Зеленого. Посреди Манхэттена.  
\- Я вам перезвоню, - он отключил телефон и повернулся в сторону двери, где ему уже приветливо улыбался запыхавшийся Стив, который продемонстрировал пакет с тремя коробками пиццы и лимонадом.  
\- Как чувствовал, - весело улыбнувшись, Роджерс стащил с себя кожаную куртку. – Решил поесть с собой взять.  
Все-таки его улыбка, почти такая же классная, как и задница, и интуиция тоже молодец. Идеал – так идеал во всем?

***

Роджерс тихо рассмеялся, с искренним умилением наблюдая, как жадно мужчина поглощал уже седьмой кусок пиццы, запивал его лимонадом и не сводил внимательного взгляда с блондина. По его взгляду было видно, что он хочет что-то сказать, и даже попытался пару раз, но оба раза из его рта вываливались кусочки пиццы, а не слова в адрес Стивена. Тот лишь хихикал и просил Тони доесть, а потом уже и к беседам перейти.  
Старк понимающе кивнул, принявшись жевать еще более старательно, но взгляда от Стива не отводил, мысленно усмехаясь тому, что засосы действительно прошли. Как же давно они были вместе.  
Видимо, блондина этот пристальный взгляд ощутимо напрягал, он время от времени передергивал плечами, кусал губы и прятал взгляд, пытаясь за что-то зацепиться, чтобы отвлечь внимание Тони от себя.  
\- О, точно, я хотел тебе показать, - Роджерс был счастлив, что на глаза ему попался его портфель. Он сбежал прямо с работы, умолял Барнса отработать ночное дежурство в одиночестве, когда ему позвонил хозяин этого мотеля. Тогда он в сердцах пообещал сделать все, что попросит его лучший друг, и позже все обязательно объяснить. Сейчас Стивен понимал, что это была не самая лучшая идея, но в тот момент все его мысли уже мчались в это место. Единственное, что ему оставалось – поспешить сюда и физически.  
\- Стив? – Тони любил говорить с набитым ртом и попрекать своих сыновей за это прегрешение. – Что ты хотел мне показать? – тихо проглотив кусочек, с искренним любопытством поинтересовался изобретатель. Старк мысленно гадал, о чем таком задумался парнишка, что его будто бы парализовало.  
\- А? – парень смущенно хихикнул, дотянулся до своей сумки и достал оттуда альбом. – Прости, о работе подумал. Вот, - подняв на мужчину напротив себя открытый взгляд, он протянул ему свой альбом, который, наконец, смог отобрать у Пэгги.  
\- Вспомнил, что тебе понравился мой рисунок. Это мой альбом, - спасибо, кэп, сам бы он не догадался, что это альбом, перепутал бы с лампочкой. – Там…ну, вдруг тебе что-то еще понравится.  
Знал бы Роджерс, что он сейчас делает. Вот серьезно, он хоть частичкой своего рассудка размышлял об этом?  
Представлял ли он, как выглядит в этой светлой, плотно облегающей его тело футболке, как ощутимо учащенно дышит, задерживая случайный взгляд на губах Тони, и спешно отводит взгляд прочь, когда глаза сами опускаются ниже, и в этот момент в них загорается нечитаемый, но жутко будоражащий огонек. Как он облизывается и кусает свою несчастную, припухшую нижнюю губу, несмотря на то, что Старк тоже хотел её вылизать и закусать, именно поэтому она и была несчастной. Потому что, коснувшись кончиков его пальцев, когда забирал альбом, Тони понял, что этот парень круче любого афродизиака и виагры вместе взятых. Хотя эти средства Тони и не нужны. Ему сорок и он ими не пользуется, у него и без них уже огого как все…  
Господи, он просто сходит с ума от этого парня, поэтому в его голове сущий бред, который даже спьяну можно принять за чистой воды неразбериху.  
\- Я посмотрю, только позже.  
\- А? Почему позже? Я же специально его взял, таскал с собой все это время и… Тони, мне важно знать твое мнение, эти рисунки лучше, чем тот…  
Роджерс даже не понял, что его уже повалили с кресла на пол, грубо вжали в пол и жадно несдержанно целовали, горячо выдыхая его имя в губы. И как тут не потеряться? Особенно когда в этих глазах просыпается такой вулкан, который хочет обладать, пожирать, покрывать, подчинять.  
И Стив подчинился. Прогибаясь в спине, путаясь пальцами в одежде, щипая кожу – не специально, просто хотелось поскорее избавиться от жутко раздражающей сейчас ткани – он подчинялся этому дикому напору, снова и снова отдаваясь ему полностью.  
Сквозь шумные выдохи Тони можно было разобрать его смех и шепот, - Такая дешевая…  
Роджерс собирался возразить что-то, ведь, несмотря на цену, его футболка… К черту, без нее определенно лучше, ведь Тони, наконец, содрал ее и отбросил по направлению в страну Оз, наверное.  
От одежды избавляться было приятно, особенно после воспоминаний об их первом разе, когда сквозь мокрое нижнее белье просвечивались их половые органы, сочащиеся и возбужденные до предела.  
Возня на полу больше казалась боем, Стив временами забывался и начинал показывать свое физическое превосходство из-за слишком сильного возбуждения. Он все эти мучительные недели, дни страдал из-за отсутствия Тони рядом, от бесконечного жужжания Картер по поводу полочек в ванной, его опозданий и всяких других мелочей. Казалось, что идеальный дом для женщин – это одни полочки с разными тюбиками, вечно пустой мусорный пакет и непочатый пакет молока.  
Все ужасные воспоминания и негатив, накопленный за эти дни, стирался, когда Старку надоело, что ему активно не позволяют взять то, что он безумно хочет, и отказываются удерживать ноги на его плечах, чтобы помочь прицелиться в колечко сжатых мышц.  
Тони буквально рычал от злости, - Блядь. Лежи и не рыпайся.  
Он мстительно укусил Роджерса за ляжки и добрался языком до его члена весьма немалых размеров.  
Не родился еще на свет такой человек, которого бы Старк не смог заполучить и укротить. Да и Роджерс был не из самых строптивый личностей. Впрочем, даже не будучи любителем исполнения минета, мужчине весьма понравилось то, как Стивен стонал в голос и прогибался под ним, толкаясь бедрами, дрожащими губами нашептывал, чтобы Тони не останавливался, а продолжал двигаться. Брюнет лишь закатывал глаза и коварно хихикал про себя – раз он гений, то гений во всем. Он вбирал горячую плоть полностью в рот, не забыв расслабить горло, чтобы случайно не обломать им обоим возбуждение. Вскоре вместо довольных и шумных стонов, на всю комнату издалось недовольное, практически плаксивое мычание. Стив осознал, что его перестали ласкать, да еще и зажали ощутимо сильно, не давая кончить. Открыв глаза, Роджерс увидел, что мужчина мстительно медленно водит пальцем по всей длине его ствола и надавливает на чувствительную кожу.  
\- Тони, прошу… - Стив едва слышно шептал охрипшим от возбуждения голосом, что заставляло Старка только удовлетворенно ухмыляться и продолжать свои пытки.  
– Тони, пожалуйста…  
\- Скажи, что хочешь меня.  
\- Хочу тебя.  
\- Умница, а теперь ноги ко мне на плечи, живо.  
Стивен лишь покорно кивнул, полностью лег на спину и закинул ноги на плечи Старка. Тони буквально сиял от удовольствия. Не расслабляя хватки, он второй рукой сжал ногу Стива и сильнее дернул его на себя, принимаясь тереться своим до боли возбужденным членом о колечко мышц. Роджерс скулил от возбуждения, стонал, мычал и думал о том, что сейчас все по-другому, так грязно и пошло, но все равно от этого так рвет крышу. В сознании он бы никогда ничего подобного не сделал, да и если бы на месте Тони был кто-то другой, тоже. Да он и не хочет никого, кроме Старка.  
\- Тони, пожалуйста, Тони…хочу тебя… - Старк победно хмыкнул и толкнулся бедрами вперед.

После того, как в этой комнатке не осталось ни одной горизонтальной поверхности, которую Стив не придавил бы своей спиной или животом, мысленно он уже приравнял мужчину к урагану. Самому бешенному и безумному, который может только быть.  
Сколько? Сорок два?  
Да Роджерс в жизни никогда бы не поверил, что его до полного изнеможения доведет человек настолько старше его. Это было невероятно, бешено, чистой воды безумие, которого хотелось снова и снова. Хорошо, что только хотелось. Стив понимал, что пятого раза он не выдержит, ему необходим был отдых, ведь он приехал со второй ночной смены и сейчас был на пределе своих возможностей. Он попросту боялся, что вырубится, если у них будет что-то еще.  
Наверное, Тони был такого же мнения. Роджерс не сомневался в этом, глядя на его удовлетворенное и сытое лицо. Старк мял его зад, невозмутимо вылизывал его ключицы, и совершенно не придавал значения тому, что парень едва успевает переводить дыхание. Все-таки он не зря сюда приехал.

«- Твою налево, Роджерс! Хоть скажи, куда ты едешь? Ты вернешься? А то я не хочу пасть жертвой мисс Картер, будучи даже в незнании, куда ты валишь.  
\- Мне нужно, Баки, просто пойми, что мне нужно.  
\- Тебе в полвторого ночи звонит неизвестный номер, и ты срываешься, как угорелый, с рабочего места? Ты, самый ответственный и дисциплинированный в мире человек! Ты стандарт идеального американца! Мать твою, кэп, мы с тобой как браться, я имею право знать, куда ты валишь в гребанные полвторого ночи, чтобы попросить мисс Картер похоронить меня поблизости и тебе, мать твою, кэп, было удобно меня навещать! Чтобы я слышал, как ты чихаешь и плачешь у меня на могиле с цветами!  
\- Ты утрируешь, – казалось, Стиву было совершенно плевать на слова друга, и отчасти это было правдой. Роджерс знал, что его провоцируют, не первый год ведь они были знакомы.  
\- А ты мне свою пипиську показываешь, мы квиты.  
\- Я не показываю, я переодеваюсь, а ты на меня пялишься!  
\- Да что я там не видел?! – Джеймс Барнс был терпеливым человеком, не таким, как Роджерс, но почти такой же. – Я видел тебя, когда у тебя там было меньше, чем тебе лет!  
Стив лишь закатил глаза Он уже давно смирился с тем, что в плане размеров у Баки всегда на его фоне возникали комплексы, ну не виноват он, что его размеры такие внушительные.  
\- Стив… - а вот и тон великого понимающего старшего брата, от которого Роджерсу постоянно хотелось закатывать глаза. – Ты знаешь же, я за тебя и в огонь и в воду, медные трубы и все дерьмо на свете вынесу.  
\- Знаю, Джеймс, – Стив понимающе кивнул, аккуратно сложив свою форму в шкафчик. – Ладно, я… - он слабо улыбнулся. – Я, кажется, встретил его.  
\- Кого его? Бога, что ли? – Баки готов был перекреститься.  
\- Нет, идиот, его. Своего правильного партнера.  
\- Ааа… - о великой беспринципной теории Роджерса насчет правильного и верного партнера Барнс слушал с семи лет, когда впервые спас этого блондинчика от идиотов из параллельного класса. – Серьезно? И где же ты своего правильного такого встретил? Это она тебе звонила? – хитро улыбнулся. – Или это он? И я могу теперь шантажировать Коулсона?  
Стив снова закатил глаза и спешно подхватил свой портфель и ключи от байка. – Не смей. И да, это мужчина.  
\- Ладно, блондинка, только обещай быть осторожным. Вдруг это какой-то упырь под твоего правильного партнера маскируется и на него надо натравить терминатора мисс Картер? – Баки усмехнулся и обнял Стива, с большой неохотой и сомнениями отпуская его.  
Может, конечно, Роджерс и был идеальным, на него всегда можно было положиться, только такому, как он, можно доверить прикрыть свою спину, но в делах сердечных Стив всегда был слишком наивным. С такими мыслями и грустным выдохом Барнс отправился мыть их рабочую машину в одиночестве»

\- У тебя прекрасные рисунки.  
\- Именно поэтому ты сейчас это делаешь? – голос Роджерса ощутимо подрагивал, а взгляд был затуманенным.  
\- Да, такие руки надо любить, именно этим я сейчас и занимаюсь, - Тони мягко улыбнулся и продолжил активно вылизывать пальцы блондина, покрывать кисти его рук нежными и томными поцелуями.  
Старку нравилось это, даже чуть больше, чем само занятие любовью, которое он активно пытался выдать собственному сознанию за обычный секс. Само собой, ничего толкового у Тони не выходило, особенно после того, как с его губ сорвались неосознанные слова.  
\- Я снял этот номер на два дня, ты не…  
\- Хочу.  
Как тут не потерять свой рассудок окончательно?

***

Сказать, что Пэппер была в шоке, значит, ничего не сказать.  
Ей то и дело хотелось вызвать охрану, чтобы она выкинула прочь этого человека, который до жути похож на Тони Старка. Привычного, даже родного, ворчливого, вредного, язвительного, но все равно любимого начальника Поттс в нем не видела, это был другой человек.  
У нее даже глаз начал дергаться, когда Старк забрался на батут к детишкам. Само собой, сыновья были в восторге, а вот сама женщина в шоке – в большом и необъятном.  
\- Хэппи, он точно не того? – негромко поинтересовалась она, заметив, что не одна пребывает в растерянном ступоре.  
\- Не знаю, я выходил в туалет один раз на заправке, может, тогда что-то выпил? – верный водитель тоже был в растерянности, что начальство сегодня было таким странным. Невольно приходилось задуматься – чем он занимался эти два дня во время своего отсутствия?  
Знали бы они, что есть отныне вещь, которая действует на Тони Старка намного круче, чем самые сильные наркотики, выпивка, сигареты и машины на планете.  
И имя этому чуду – Стивен Роджерс.

«Блондин удивленно моргнул, даже замерев на какое-то время, пока не услышал недовольное мычание Старка.  
\- Да, прости, - он продолжил ласково массирующими движениями мыть ему голову, слабо улыбаясь приятным прикосновениям мужчины к своим коленям.  
\- И сколько им?  
\- Шесть будет. Джонни старше на несколько минут, только мы ему не говорим, он и так бедного Пита задирает.  
Тихо улыбнувшись, Роджерс смыл пену с темных волос: - Круто. Покажешь их фотографию?  
\- Да, на телефоне, потом, - Тони подался назад и устроился на груди Роджерса, продолжив гладить его колени. Собственные ноги он вытянул в длину и устроил на бортике. Ему, в отличие от Стивена, было очень комфортно, но блондин привык не жаловаться.  
\- Здорово, а кто больше на тебя похож?  
\- Питер, наверное, - мужчина задумчиво промычал. – Ты же о внешности? Он тоже темненький и глаза карие, а Джонни на Пэппер похож, - Старк обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Роджерса. - Хотя нет, на тебя. Джонни похож на тебя.  
\- Твоя очередь, расскажи о себе.  
Стив послушно обнял прижавшегося к нему гения, бережно лаская пальцами его пресс.  
\- Ну, я из Бруклина, сейчас живу на Манхэттене со своей девушкой.  
\- Так и знал, что ты не один, - Старк с искренней досадой ударил по воде, забрызгав их обоих, из-за чего Роджерс принялся хохотать, спрятав лицо в мокрых волосах мужчины.  
\- Сколько вы вместе?  
\- Семь месяцев, тринадцать дней.  
\- Стиви, ты меня пугаешь, - они снова принялись хохотать, плавно начали брызгаться, пытаясь согреть воду теплом собственных тел. Сложнее всего в этом было не перевернуть ванну в процессе веселья»

Мальчишки буквально светились от счастья, рассматривая своего отца искренними боготворящими взглядами. Они не отстранялись от него ни на секунду, что, по идее, должно было только радовать мисс Поттс, но…  
Наверное, это была женская интуиция, или же она очень хорошо знала этого человека, а главное – очень долго. Когда родители Тони были еще живы, она уже отшивала Старка в университете, зато работать на него пошла без тени колебания. Потому что это ей тоже подсказала женская интуиция, и женщина не прогадала. Где эта хваленая интуиция была, на том дне рождении СтаркИндастрис, Виржиния думать не хочет.

«- Прости, я не знал, - Роджерс виновато поджал губы и попытался спрятать виноватый взгляд.  
\- Да нет, ничего. Это было давно, они разбились на самолете, когда мне было двадцать один, - Старк слабо улыбнулся, сжав ладонь Стива, осторожно притянул его к себе. – Ты такой забавный, Стиви – сам сирота, а меня жалеешь. Сколько тебе самому было, глупый мой?  
Тони говорил намеренно с ним как с ребенком, уж очень ему понравилось то, как блондин обижался, поджимал губы, возмущенно смотрел на него, демонстрируя свои прекрасные гладкие скулы.  
\- Отца я никогда не видел, мне только четыре месяца исполнилось, когда он погиб в шахте. Но мама всегда говорила, что он был очень счастлив моему рождению, - Стив пожал плечами, не зная, что еще сказать по этому поводу. – Мама умерла, когда я закончил школу. Пару дней до выпускного не дожила, мне шестнадцать было. Моими опекунами стали родители моего лучшего друга, Баки. Мы с ним работаем вместе, как братья, можно сказать, - Роджерс очень ласково улыбнулся. – Сколько себя помню, он опекает меня.  
Тони осторожно потянул Стива на себя, заставив его подняться с дивана, вытащил на середину комнаты. – Здорово, что у тебя есть такой близкий человек.  
\- Ага. А у тебя?  
\- Есть, моя жена, - хихикнул. – Она мой секретарь, нянька, друг. Без Пэппер я как без рук.  
\- Странное имя.  
\- Это прозвище, я всем прозвища даю.  
\- А..  
\- Стиви. Это твое прозвище, Стиви.  
Старк ласково сжал ладонь Роджерса, второй обнял его за пояс. Тихо откашлявшись, он начал напевать что-то в стиле Синатры, плавно двигаться в танце, время от времени тихо хихикая, когда Стив случайно из-за своей неопытности наступал ему на ноги»

Почему-то у Пэппер было плохое предчувствие от вида счастливого Тони. Вернее, за счастливый вид начальства она сама готова продать душу всем чертям мира, только вот её буквально на дрожь прошибало, когда женщина смотрела в глаза мужчины. Этот хаотичный, даже ненормальный блеск в глазах заставлял её автоматически тянуться к подносу, чтобы залпом выпить стакан мартини и закусить оливками. Почему-то из-за этого женщина совершенно не ощущала себя пьяной.  
Обычно такими глаза Старка становились, когда он что-то изобретал и мог неделями пропадать в мастерской. Тогда гений становился буквально диким, агрессивным, раздражительным, жестоким и даже безумным человеком, после чего творил странные вещи, о которых сам же сожалел. Помимо общества в большей степени страдал потом сам Тони, что всегда очень расстраивало Пэппер. Сколько раз он ссорился с отцом и с другими акционерами из-за этих своих помешательств. Она с трудом уговаривала акционеров не ставить на общее совещание тему о снятии Тони с поста генерального директора. Все-таки он был главным творцом в их фирме – наверное, этот пункт был единственным, что останавливало совет. Когда они даже ловили пьяного Старка, запутавшегося в парашюте, посреди океана вместе с тогда еще лейтенантом Роудсом. Тони лишь хохотал и фотографировал их на сломанный телефон, а потом ушел в депрессию на несколько недель, не выбираясь из запоя. Вот с кого надо было рисовать зомби для фильмов ужасов. Пэппер визжала во весь голос, когда Тони соизволил выбраться из мастерской по прошествии этих недель.  
Казалось, это было так давно, она уже лет двадцать не видела подобного преображения Старка. А тут он буквально цветет и пахнет – как всегда, самыми дорогими и шикарными ароматами, сделанными для него специально самыми лучшими брендоносами мира. Сейчас он действительно соответствовал своему имиджу: идеальный семьянин, прекрасный отец, уделяющий внимание обоим мальчишкам. Они даже не успевали ссориться и драться друг с другом, настолько были зачарованы и безумно счастливы с папочкой.  
Такое поведение заставило Поттс слабо улыбнуться, искренне любуясь тем, как Тони завалился и пытался поднять обоих сыновей сразу. Они валялись втроем в горе подарков и заразительно хохотали, подзывая к себе фотографа.  
Незаметно сжав свой крестик на груди, Виржиния просила только об одном – чтобы в этот раз Старк не наломал дров и сам не разрушил свое счастье. Мысленно она благодарила искренними словами того, кто так подействовал на Тони.  
Ведь видеть влюбленным человека, который раньше не верил в такую ересь, как любовь – это такая редкость. 

«- Снова равно проснулся?  
\- Я бега…  
\- Бегаешь по утрам. Я это уже слышал, но ни разу не видел, как ты это делаешь. Или ты лунатик?  
\- Нет, просто…  
\- Просто что?  
\- Ты такой красивый по утрам, что я не могу заставить себя встать и уйти»

***

Тони ловко выпрыгнул из машины, не забыв прихватить очаровательный пакетик в крапинку, где были разнообразные вкусно пахнущие пены для ванн. Да, Старк хотел сегодня устроить пенную вечеринку для двоих. Эх, жалко, что Роджерс являлся убежденным трезвенником, хорошее шампанское дополнило бы их времяпровождение.  
Мужчина давно изменил их место встречи с какого-то вшивого и ужасного мотеля, и плевать, что ночи, которые он там провел, были лучшим временем в его жизни. Все равно это была дешевая и убогая забегаловка, которую стоило снести и построить на ее месте что-нибудь стоящее – гольф клуб или ларек с сигаретами, например. На смену ей пришел самый лучший и дорогой отель в Нью-Йорке, президентский люкс – только для него и Стива.  
Разве можно еще о чем-то мечтать?  
Старк всю неделю грезил об этом, намеренно послушно и идеально вел себя, чтобы Поттс не смела жаловаться на его частые отгулы и пропажи с новым увлечением, как она позиционировала Роджерса вслух. Трудоспособность ее начальства усилилась, и его теперь не приходилось пинать на совещания. Теперь Тони чуть ли не самым первым заходил в кабинет и читал документы на подпись, хотя обычно Пэппер, уставая объяснять, что это за очередная сверх важная бумажка, просто умоляла его расписаться.  
Миллиардер задорно подмигнул парнишке, который вежливо придержал для него лифт, куда Старк поспешил скорее забежать, нажав кнопку последнего этажа.  
Довольно мурлыча себе под нос какой-то любимый мотивчик, Тони смотрел из-под очков на цифры, которые будто бы специально мучительно медленно мелькали перед ним, задерживая перед встречей с божественной филейной частью Роджерса в белой пене с ароматами шоколада и клубники. Мужчина перевел взгляд на парнишку-швейцара, смотревшего на него крайне внимательно после того, как Старк нажал на последнюю кнопку, где на весь этаж был лишь их со Стивом номер.  
\- Никогда не видел богатых людей?  
\- Видел, но настолько – нет. Вы президент?  
\- В какой-то степени да, президент.  
Тони довольно ухмыльнулся. Знал бы парень, с каким знаменитым человеком он едет в одном лифте. Кстати, это знатное опущение – он защищает эту страну уже столько лет верой и правдой, а его еще никто не знает в лицо и не восхищается им? Гений внутри Тони бедствовал, а эго громким воплем требовало внимания, что обернулось в немедленно отправленное Виржинии сообщение.  
«Хочу на обложку Форбс. В новый выпуск. Не перезванивай»  
После этого Старку только и оставалось что улыбнуться еще более довольной улыбкой, гордо распрямить плечи и выйти из лифта, не забыв дать парнишке просто так сотню баксов. Он же все-таки филантроп, и не любитель, а профессионал со стажем. Благодаря Пэппер, правда, но не суть.  
Пританцовывая, стучится в номер, за которым послышался крик Роджерса, что не заперто. Сам блондин был где-то в районе ванной. Как кстати.  
Тони хищно усмехнулся, провел языком по губам и снял с себя очки и пиджак. На ходу расслабляя галстук, он медленно и бесшумно подкрался к ванной.  
\- Стиви, а, Стиви, я тебе хочу кое-что сказать…  
\- Эм… - смех Роджерса был очень странным, неуверенным что ли, даже нервным. – Какое совпадение, Тони, я тебе тоже.  
Гений с легкостью обнаружил, что дверь ванной закрыта на замок. Недовольство по этому поводу тут же отразилось на его лице.  
\- Мы через дверь будем разговаривать, что ли? Стив! Мать твою, я соскучился же! Очень! – Старк капризно ударил ногой виновную во всем дверь, приготовившись к продолжительной и буйной тираде, посвященной двери и Роджерсу за ней. Благо, Стивен оказался крайне чутким человеком, и открыл дверь до того, как она услышала из уст миллиардера все, что он о ней думает до последней стружки.  
Тони как открыл рот для своей речи, так забыл, как его можно закрыть, лишь так же широко распахнул глаза, уронив пакет с пенной для ванн на пол.  
\- Что, все настолько ужасно? – Роджерс натянуто улыбнулся, прижав ватный тампон с йодом обратно к своей щеке.  
Старк попытался успокоить свои эмоции, но получилось у него только нервно хихикнуть, неуверенно передернув плечами.  
\- Да нет, только щека, вторая, подбородок, лоб, губы… - а потом он сорвался ко всем чертям преисподней.  
\- Твою, сука, тварь, налево, мать, кто посмел тебя тронуть?!  
На смену шоку пришел гнев и ярость. Как вообще посмели тронуть его любовника? Причем царапины на его лице были весьма глубоки, губы разбиты, под левым глазом вообще можно было разглядеть фингал.  
\- Тише-тише, Тони, все…  
\- Вот только заикнись, что все в порядке! Скажи мне, кто это сделал, я на них атомную бомбу сброшу!  
Почему-то Стиву верилось в правдивость слов мужчины, поэтому он поспешил все разъяснить для предотвращения последствий мирового масштаба.  
\- Тони, – Роджерс сжал его плечи, посмотрев в глаза мужчины. – Я ушел от Пэгги, моей девушки, – он слабо усмехнулся. – Она расстроилась, очень сильно, как ты видишь. Она всегда воспринимала все слишком эмоционально, если её что-то не устраивало.  
Стив прикусил губы, за что тут же получил по затылку: - Дурак. Почему ты сразу мне не позвонил?  
Мужчина обиженно посмотрел на него злым пронизывающим взглядом, толкнув обратно в ванну, усадил на бортик ванной, не забыв засучить рукава своей безумно дорогой рубашки, и принялся самостоятельно обрабатывать лицо пожарного.  
\- Это было ночью, я не…  
\- Дебил.  
\- Прости, я просто…  
\- Кретин.  
\- Да прекрати обзывать меня!  
Стив растеряно посмотрел на Тони. Он и так вечером и ночью выслушивал все, что о нем думают и кем он на самом деле является, какой породы и где пастись должен. Ему вообще до сих пор приходили сообщения на мобильный.  
Старк замер на пару секунд, сдержанно выдохнул и усадил Роджерса обратно, принявшись дальше обрабатывать его лицо. – Где ты ночевал?  
\- У Баки, моего луч…  
\- Я помню. Почему ты не позвонил мне?  
\- Не хотел мешать, вдруг бы жену разбудил.  
\- Придурок, - сокрушительно выдохнул Старк, внимательно посмотрев на парня. Он осторожно прижал ладонь к его щеке, чтобы тот не дергал головой, когда Тони обрабатывал его губы, хотя Роджерс и так сидел смирно, не совершая резких и ненужных движений.  
\- Надо было сразу мне позвонить, я бы забрал тебя, глупый. А ей в клинику надо с такой психикой. Что ты ей сказал?  
\- Что нам нужно расстаться, наши отношения уже изжили себя и все дело во мне. Она слишком хороша для меня, а я слишком зациклен на своей теории верного партнера. Что? – блондин запнулся в словах, увидев непонимающий взгляд мужчины. – Я это в какой-то книге прочитал, что, расставаясь с кем-то, нужно делать себя виноватым. Так лучше будет.  
\- Помогло, я смотрю, - гений не упустил возможности съехидничат и полюбоваться на обиженную моську Стива. В таким побитом виде он выглядел еще милее и жалостливей, хотелось прижать его к себе и ласково гладить, а не яростно и страстно любить в пенной ванной. Похоже, его идея на их уикенд обломалась.  
\- Ха-ха, - глухо отозвался бывший солдат, печально посмотрев в сторону. – Очень, меня выгнали из квартиры, сломали и порвали все мои вещи. Единственное, что удалось спасти – это то, во что я был одет, альбом в портфеле и байк.  
\- Я куплю тебе квартиру, одежду и все, что тебе нужно для жизни, только не плачь.  
\- Я и не собирался, – Стив слабо усмехнулся и покачал головой, обняв ладонь Тони на своей щеке.  
\- Все равно куплю.  
\- Соришь деньгами.  
\- Сорю, – в самом деле, как о мусоре каком-то. Наверное, миллиардеры, все такие.  
Тони подался вперед, стараясь аккуратно поцеловать своего любовника, только получилось очень плохо – Старк почувствовал солоноватый вкус на своих губах вперемешку с лекарством, которым обрабатывал губы Стивена.  
\- Ты же знал, что так будет, правда?  
Положительного кивка со слабой улыбкой было более чем достаточно.  
\- Тогда почему?  
\- Потому что слишком сильно хочу быть с тобой, – уверенно прошептал, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Старка, открыто посмотрел на него, увидев в карих глазах много непонимания.  
\- Мы и так были.  
\- Правильно, Тони, - Стив внимательно посмотрел на мужчину серьезным и уверенным взглядом, стараясь донести до него смысл своих слов и отношения к делу. – Правильно – значит никого лишнего. Только ты и я. Без обмана и страдания других людей.  
\- Стив…  
Раньше упоминалось, что Тони Старк атеист, сам же мужчина считал это своим достоинством и безумно радовался, что христианин Роджерс не имеет ничего против такого его выбора. Но сейчас не об этом. Старк привык считать, что он ничего не боится, ведь он человек, который уже двадцать один год видит кошмары. Как иронично, в двадцать один год он и родителей лишился. Тони не боялся одиночества, которым был окружен с тех пор, да и никогда не боялся.  
Блядь, что он несет? Он испугался, как пятилетний сопляк, который писает в постель из-за скрипа двери шкафа, боясь, что это Бугимэн. Какой вздор.  
Это все нереально, этого бояться глупо. Парнишка так смело расстался со своей девушкой, на которой хотел жениться – и все ради него. А теперь он хочет взаимности своего отважного шага. Стивен правда был хорошим и правильным парнем, нельзя никого обманывать, а Пэппер и так знала о существовании его любовника, они же, в конце концов…  
Как объяснить Роджерсу, что вся жизнь Тони ни как не может называться правильной? Это все фальшивка для прессы и всегда ею была. Вся его жизнь – не более чем темная бездна, в которой появилось, наконец, что-то светлое, и Старк не хочет это терять. Но и менять свою жизнь тоже не спешит.  
\- Стив…  
\- А?  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Знал бы Роджерс, что таким удачным образом просто пытаются перебить правильный и честный ход его мыслей, ни за чтобы не сдался бы так быстро.

***

Стивен не мог перестать восторженно оглядываться вокруг себя, восхищаясь квартирой, которую нашел для него Тони. Апартаменты, мягко говоря, были шикарными, столько свободного места Стив в жизни никогда не видел. Разумеется, половину из него займет мебель, но все равно оставалось еще масса свободного пространства. Краем уха парень слышал, как Старк договаривался о мебели, которую должны будут привезти завтра.  
\- Стиви, ты завтра сможешь выходной взять?  
Надо же, хоть что-то у него спрашивает. Роджерс уже было подумал, что Тони все рассчитывает без него решить. В принципе, он был не против, в этом плане Стив был совсем неприхотлив, он и на простом матрасе мог спать, и вообще на полуторной постели вчетвером. Это из недавнего опыта, когда он ночевал у Баки.  
Джеймс жил шведской семьей, в которую с удовольствием приняли бы и Роджерса, но так как Стивен был слишком правильным, он быстро и вежливо отказался от этого предложения. Тем более, Тони уже заказывал им большую постель в спальню. Бывший солдат только тихо хихикал в кулак и согласно кивал на все слова Старка, который продолжал заказывать мебель, принявшись уже за кухню.  
Главой вышеупомянутой шведской семьи была Наташа Романова, по которой Барнс сох с учебки, равно так же, как и пускал по ней слюни Клинт Бартон.  
Точно так же, как Роджерс был убежден в своей теории о верном партнере, эти двое были убеждены, что Наташа должна быть с одним из них и никак иначе. Их противостояние длилось несколько лет, пару раз Стиву приходилось их разнимать, даже отнимать оружие, когда парни чуть не пристрелили друг друга.  
Если честно, своей счастливой жизни они были полностью обязаны своему светловолосому капитану. Стив с Наташей были близкими друзьями, и она благоразумно прислушалась к его словам, потому и дала парням шанс – обоим одновременно. Вообще-то Стив имел ввиду совсем другое, когда призывал подругу опомниться, но лучше какой-то результат, чем, если бы эти двое просто поубивали друг друга. Вот так они и живут с тех пор.  
И воспитывают Наташиного ребенка от ее командировочного романа.  
Все, что они знают об этом романе – что этот парень адвокат, и каждый месяц присылает денег, так что живут они весело, в прямом и переносном смысле этого слова.  
И вообще, Роджерс никогда не думал, что Бартон сможет так замечательно ладить с детьми. Он любил карапуза как родного и больше всего возился с ним. Хотя это могло быть и из-за того, что Клинт был единственным безработным в этой чудной семье, но с малышом он все равно хорошо ладил.  
\- Так, отлично, завтра привезут и соберут всю нужную мебель и технику. Если понадобится что-то еще, ты мне только скажи, хорошо, Стиви? – Тони тихо мурлыкал ему в шею, аккуратно кусая ее, ласкал пресс парня, очень мягким и довольным взглядом смотрел на Роджерса, всем своим видом показывая, что хочет, чтобы его похвалили за все старания.  
\- Да, конечно, - парень улыбнулся, обняв руки, Старка на себе. – Блин, даже не верится, что по телефону можно так быстро решить квартирный вопрос. Ты просто волшебник какой-то, Тони. Спасибо тебе большое, даже не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя.  
Стив говорил искренне, он действительно не знал, где бы жил. Теснить друзей не хотелось, им и так места на четверых не хватало, хотя он и был уверен, что они бы не выгнали его на улицу. Был, конечно, еще один человек, у которого бы… Ладно, было много людей, у которых бы Роджерс мог переночевать, но проблема была в том, что эти люди просто так бы не отстали, Стив правда не понимал, что в нем находили.  
\- Для тебя кто угодно, малыш, - Тони довольно хихикнул, потянувшись за поцелуем, и недовольно промычал, когда понял, что его обломали.  
\- А эта комната? Ты сюда не заказал мебель, почему? – и вообще, пожарный отстранился от него, что миллиардера крайне возмутило и заставило сверлить взглядом в широкой спине Роджерса огромную дырку, пытаясь понять, почему какая-то пустая комната ему важнее Старка.  
Пустая комната? А, да, точно.  
\- Я думал, там будет твоя мастерская. Ну, поставишь тут нормальный мольберт, освещение устроим хорошее, ты же любишь рисовать. Да и здесь самый лучший вид из окна, - равнодушно из-за того, что все еще дулся, Тони передернул плечами. – Я думал, ты оценишь.  
Старк намеренно говорил так лениво и небрежно, чтобы у Роджерса проснулось чувство вины. За время общения с ним гений успел нащупать его слабые места и практически разработать идеальную комбинацию своего поведения, чтобы манипулировать Стивом. Сейчас, правда, эффекта не ощущалось, что не могло не раздражать.  
Врет, Стив вообще не мог раздражать. Эти глаза, которые смотрели на него с искренней любовью и благодарностью, улыбка, в которой читалось, как Роджерс тронут, что Тони придавал его вкусам и увлечениям такое внимание, ценил и заботился. Стив просто не мог подобрать слов, чтобы выразить, что он думал обо всем этом.  
Мужчина не мог оставаться равнодушным, поэтому быстро забыл и слабо, чрезвычайно тепло улыбнулся, почесав свою бородку. – Мог бы просто сказать, что чувствуешь ко мне.

\- Мог бы, - солдат согласно кивнул и бережно сжал руки своего любовника, открыто, растроганно смотря на него. Улыбнувшись, Стив поцеловал тыльные стороны ладоней Тони. – И хотел, просто мой словарный запас оказался слишком скупым, чтобы выразить все, что внутри меня.  
\- Роджерс, только не говори, что ты любишь читать тупые бабские книги, я разочаруюсь в тебе, а я этого не хочу, - Старк тихо рассмеялся, любуясь, как парень целует его руки. – Их даже Пэппер не переносит, а ты…  
\- Я читаю только классику, - с тихим смехом поспешил успокоить мужчину блондин. – Современных авторов только на слух знаю. Этого мне уже хватает, чтобы в книжном проходить мимо.  
\- Фух, - филантроп мягко хихикнул, показушно стерев со лба воображаемый пот. – Гора с плеч.  
\- Рад стараться, не хочу, чтобы ты волновался по поводу каких-то пустяков, когда мы вместе, Тони, - наклонившись, Стив томно и желанно поцеловал своего мужчину, не отстраняясь от него до тех пор, пока тот сам не оторвал его, сильно дернув волосы на макушке.  
\- Терпи, ковбой, сюда сейчас приедут мастера делать отделочные работы, нам пора в номер.  
Роджерс искренне любил и сам заводился, когда видел этих чертиков в глазах Старка. Где-то процентов сорок это означало, что он сорвется в машине, процентов пятнадцать – что в лифте, плюс-минус, если им попадутся на глаза соседи или экономка. Остаток процентов утверждал, что они все-таки выдержат до номера, а вот что будет там – одному Прародителю этих чертят в шаловливых глазах известно.

До номера Тони все-таки дотерпел, извел, завел, довел бедного Роджерса как только мог своими похотливыми шуточками и намеками, да и просто прямыми и провоцирующими просьбами, так что сейчас Старк спал, как младенец, крепким сном. Стив еще желал, чтобы он был спокойный, но мужчина ему уже рассказывал, что кошмары – это его нормальные сны. Ему всегда хотелось разбудить Тони и успокоить, вернуть в реальность. Иногда, Роджерс не выдерживал, так и делал, за что получал подушкой по голове и пинок, после чего у него отбирали одеяло и приползали для сна в обнимку только под утро, когда одному Старку становилось холодно. Тони делал это спросонья, а не со зла, из-за того, что еще был в объятиях кошмара, немного вымотанный и безумно желающий сна, а тут его будят. Стив не обижался, первые ночи был в шоке и непонимании, но никогда не обижался. Да и как можно обижаться на эту бородатую, тихо сопящую гусеницу в одеяле, которое по идее они должны были делить? Но если Стив пытался отобрать одеяло, гусеница отзывалась недовольным мычанием и пыталась его укусить. Роджерс бы укрывался пледом, но Тони держал его стальной хваткой, так что парню оставалось только лежать рядышком и заботливо прижимать его к себе.  
Сейчас Стив уже не решался трогать Тони, хотя всегда с трудом сдерживался, когда он болезненно хмурился и покрывался испаринами. Расспрашивать его о снах тоже было бессмысленно. Парня либо затыкали, либо посылали, иногда далеко и надолго, иногда просто за завтраком, все зависело от настроения проснувшегося. Неудивительно, что взрослый и состоявшийся мужчина не хотел рассказывать о своих страхах и слабостях.  
Сдержанно выдохнув, Стив поправил подушку под собой и послушно отдал Тони большую часть одеяла, приобняв его свободной рукой.  
Старк быстро пояснил грех беспокойного сна за собой, не забыв тактично добавить, что именно поэтому он редко спит с женой, да и вообще, если это случается, они просто спят. Засыпают в одежде, говорят о работе и близнецах, ведут себя, как супругам и положено, за исключением половой жизни.  
Для парня это было странно и дико. Он был просто не в состоянии понять, как так можно. У богатых, конечно, свои причуды, и у них были дети, но…  
У Роджерса просто это не укладывалось в голове, и это пожирало его изнутри.  
Он старался не грузиться этим, да и Наташа, его персональный психолог, всегда помогала советами. Еще бы, она ведь была главной в семье с двумя взрослыми и нормальными мужиками. Сложно было назвать Барнса и Бартона тряпками, но по сравнению с Романовой, когда она становилась серьезной, любой покажется слабаком. Но даже она не смогла дать верного совета, предложив только два варианта развития событий.  
Первый – Роджерс должен забить на свою мораль и жить с Тони весело и припеваючи, правда, в статусе вечного любовника, из-за чего пребывать в подвешенном и неудовлетворенном внутреннем состоянии, что грозило его замкнутостью и отчуждением. А у Стива только несколько лет назад более-менее прошло ощущение внутреннего одиночества.  
Второй же…

« - Срать на любовь, Стив. Бросай его, и с твоей моралью ничего не случится. Да, ты будешь несчастным однолюбом всю жизнь, что тоже, кстати, грозит тебе замкнутостью, но не одиночеством точно, потому что мы тебя не оставим. Правда, мальчики?  
\- Да!  
Наташа никогда не занималась дома уборкой, по ее убеждению, убираться и готовить должны только мужчины, потому что у них это выходит лучше, чем у женщин. Загадочная русская знаменитая душа, ее понимал только Барнс, Стив же с Клинтом оставались в недоумении относительно многих поступков и идей Романовой.  
\- И не закатывай глаза, красавчик, ты можешь думать хоть сотню раз, что они подкаблучники, но это их выбор. Слышишь меня? Они знали, на что шли, как и то, что я их не держу. А тебя, как мне кажется, пытаются привязать. Я говорю то, что думаю, смотря на факты, а факт в том, что ты практически полностью зависишь от него. Он еще и настаивает, чтобы ты ушел с работы. Разве это не эффект поводка, который плавно укорачивают? Стив, ты – самый добропорядочный парень, которого я только знаю, и я всегда думала, что тебе суждено влюбиться в какую-нибудь говнючку. В итоге же вышел говнюк.  
\- Он любит меня.  
\- Говнюки тоже могут любить, они же люди, глупенький, - девушка тихо рассмеялась, заботливо прижала светлую голову к себе и коснулась губами его макушки. – У него хороший одеколон, ты насквозь пропах им.  
\- Почему ты говоришь такие плохие вещи о нем?  
\- Потому что ты наивен в любовных делах, а я нет. И сколько бы ты людей не спас, не убил, сколько бы раз тебя не назвали героем Америки, ты все равно будешь наивным, пока сам не настрадаешься. Поменьше читай классики, красавчик, в книгах всегда все слишком красиво описано, а на практике… - Наташа рассмеялась в его макушку. – Блин, тебе даже не скажешь, что все козлы и подонки, потому что обижать не хочется.  
\- Ты меня запутала окончательно, Нат.  
Девушка, прикрыла глаза, что-то прошептав на русском, из-за чего Барнс остановился, прервав мытье пола, и внимательно посмотрел на Наташу. Он был единственным, кто понимал русский в этой квартире.  
\- Ты слишком правильный. Ты просто не способен вести игру в любовников, надолго тебя не хватит.  
Наташа не хотела пугать парня, просто говорила, что думала и как видела ситуацию. Она не сомневалась, что мужчина действительно любит Роджерса и на многое готов ради него – содержать Стива, оберегать, холить и лелеять. Тому, правда, это не особо нужно было, он всегда относился к числу людей, которые верили, что с милым рай и в шалаше, он был даже готов построить этот шалаш. Для Роджерса главное были чувства, искренность и честность. И вот с последними пунктами у его любовника явно были проблемы, хоть сейчас пожарный был готов закрывать на это глаза, всячески отрицая и оспаривая.  
Именно поэтому Роджерс упрямо хмурился, уверенным горящим взглядом смотря в зеленые глаза дочери русских эмигрантов,  
\- Хватит. Я люблю его и готов на все ради него, как и он ради меня. Вот увидишь, он разведется, ему просто нужно время, он все-таки публичный и уважаемый человек.  
Романова снова заговорила на русском, на что Барнс ей согласно кивнул, домыл полы и поспешил помочь Клинту с ужином.  
\- Дай Бог, Стив, дай Бог, чтобы твоя наивность оправдалась»

Роджерс тяжело выдохнул, откинул голову назад и посмотрел в потолок их гостиничного номера, заботливо прижав Старка к себе. Глаза немного болели. Еще бы, рисовать в полумраке трудно, увидел бы это Тони, тут же наорал на него. Порой Стиву казалось, что он отчитывает его так же, как и своих сыновей. Забавно.  
Парень жалел, что прокрутил эти слова Романовой в голове. Ему не нравилось, что внутри все сжималось из-за них, а в голове то и дело всплывали неоднозначные намеки Старка, что ему и работать теперь не нужно, ведь его и так обеспечат всем, чем угодно. А работа пожарным – это вообще опасно, мало ли что может случиться.  
Стив пытался донести до Тони, что ему хотелось быть полезным обществу, хотелось помогать и спасать людей, чтобы никто не страдал, дети не становились сиротами, как он сам.  
Но спорить со Старком было бессмысленно. А ссориться он сам не хотел, поэтому всегда старался замять эту беседу.  
Стив помотал головой, чтобы прогнать все ненужные мысли, и отложил альбом в сторону, ложась обратно рядом с Тони.  
\- У нас же все будет хорошо, да? – он еле слышно прошептал Старку, который был уже во власти своих кошмаров, болезненно хмурился и пытался отдышаться. Роджерс лишь тихо выдохнул, заботливо прижал мужчину к себе и успокаивающе провел пальцами по его спине. Странно, но Тони успокаивал тихий шепот песен AC/DC и Black Sabbath, и это было единственное эффективное средство, которым мог воспользоваться Стив.

***

Тони кайфовал. Он сидел на кухне и смаковал безусловно самый вкусный кофе, который так любил пить по утрам. Старк вообще любил просыпаться рядом с Роджерсом, и дело было не только в замечательном сексе, даже не в ощутимых успехах парня в минете. Вот кому не нравится, когда о тебе заботятся? Не грузят, не напрягают, не делают ничего такого, что могло бы испортить утро, учитывая, что оно априори для Тони никогда хорошим не было.  
А тут – он сидит на постели, укутавшись в теплое одеяло, медленно потягивает кофе и жует вкусные тосты, наблюдая в зеркале шкафа, как Стив принимает душ. Дверь в ванну? Ага, сейчас. Он специально все продумал именно так, чтобы каждый раз с утра заряжаться таким позитивным и жизнелюбивым настроением. Что может быть лучше вкусного, крепкого настоящего кофе в постель, хлеба и зрелища? А зрелище было отменное.  
Все модели в рекламах гелей для душа или туалетной воды его блондинчику и в подметки не годились.  
Мужчина с ухмылкой разглядывал своего любовника со спины, ничуточки не жалея, что отдал пару лишних сотен за это не потеющее стекло в кабинке душа. Если бы Роджерс еще мыло ронял, цены этому зрелищу не было бы.  
Мечтательно выдохнув, Тони допил кофе и поставил чашку на тумбочку, зная, что в этой квартире ему убираться точно не обязательно. Кто же знал, что этот бывший военный окажется таким отличным домохозяином? Ни разу Старк, заявившись в квартиру в любое время дня и ночи, не находил в ней беспорядок, немытую посуду или нестиранные вещи. В этом плане Роджерс был идеален. Ладно, он был идеален во всем, даже готовил божественно и не вредничал, когда Тони оставлял не съеденную еду или отказывался от приготовленного.  
Иногда филантроп даже думал о том, что перегибает палку и ему стоит сдерживать свою вредность, но одного взгляда на шорты Стива хватало, чтобы забыть об этих мыслях. Роджерс не врал, он действительно каждое божье утро вставал с первыми лучами солнца и ходил на пробежку по кварталу.  
В коротких, облегающих, синих, мать его, шортах с еле заметным нарисованным флагом Штатов.  
У Тони была гора эмоций по этому поводу. Он все время удивлялся, что соседки буквально терроризировали их квартиру с тупыми просьбами – не дадут ли соли, молока, спичек, еще какой-то хрени. И каждый раз они так расстроено выдыхали, когда дверь открывал Старк, а не секс-символ дома, который как раз выключил воду в душе.  
Нет, конечно, Тони даже в таком положении находил плюсы – он тешил свое самолюбие тем, что все сохли и пускали слюни, но на большее были не способны. Потому что парень с самой аппетитной задницей в округе, который бегал только в одних чертовых коротких синих шортах, принадлежал ему. Только ему и никому больше. Да, он ужасный собственник.  
\- Я покушал, - и подлиза. После того, как он рассказал Стиву о своих голодных обмороках в процессе работы, парень активно следил за его рационом и питанием, и всегда поощрял, когда миллиардер не вредничал и ел все, что ему готовили. Увидев пустую тарелку, Стивен мягко улыбнулся, наклонился и очень ласково поцеловал своего гения.  
\- Молодец. Видишь, не так сложно питаться по утрам, чтобы потом не заработать себе гастрит.  
\- Тебе нужно вести передачу о здоровье, Стиви, - Тони хихикнул. – Хочешь, устрою? Только скажи канал, на котором жаждешь трудиться. Потом напишешь книгу рецептов, биографию, будешь приглашенной звездой на разных шоу, станешь личным диетологом какой-нибудь звезды, – порой Роджерс терялся, не понимая, когда Тони говорил всерьез, а когда крайне правдоподобно шутил.  
\- Какой-нибудь звезды? Серьезно? – парень тихо рассмеялся, покачав головой, и отошел к шкафу.  
\- А что? Ты и тренером по фитнесу можешь быть, одного взгляда на тебя хватит, чтобы поверить в это.  
Роджерс улыбнулся, - И у кого ты меня поваром и личным тренером видишь? У Дэнни ДэВито? Тома Круза? Или, может, у Дауни?  
\- Дауни? Это что за хмырь?  
\- Как, ты не знаешь, кто это такой? – пожарный удивленно покосился в сторону постели, где гусеница в виде миллиардера подползла к краю, чтобы лучше разглядеть Роджерса. – Он, между прочим, золотой глобус за роль Чаплина получил.  
\- Никогда не любил немое кино, – брезгливо фыркнув, Старк опустил взгляд к заднице Стива, который лишь усмехнулся, спрятав столь прекрасный вид под нижним бельем и джинсами. Тони грустно выдохнул и вернул глаза к его лицу. – А я думал, что ты только историей увлекаешься.  
\- Чаплин – это тоже история. Но да, ты прав, я больше люблю историю и культуру сороковых, - Стив пожал плечами. – Мне кажется, тогда люди были добрее и лучше.  
\- Ага, а дядя Адя – яркий представитель этих добрых и пушистых, - иронии и сарказма в голосе Старка было хоть отбавляй. Роджерс это, конечно, уловил, но смысл понял не сразу.  
\- Никогда не слышал, чтобы Гитлера так называли, - он отошел в ванну, чтобы повесить полотенце на батарею, затем вернулся в спальню и забрал грязную посуду. – Во все времена были и есть плохие люди, войны, солдаты, оружие. Тебе ли это не знать лучше меня, Тони.  
\- Ты сейчас говоришь прямо как Гринпис, - Старк закатил глаза и протянул по буквам. –Скука.  
Он поднялся с кровати, оказавшись над горящей лампочкой:  
\- Идея! Поехали лучше сегодня в Вегас, а? Развеемся, повеселимся, обещаю даже не пытаться споить тебя в этот раз, хотя мне жутко этого хочется.  
\- Скрещенные пальцы за твоей спиной относятся к первой фразе или второй? – парень осуждающе покосился на него, заметив отражение в глади металлического чайника.  
\- А? Что? Эй! Нечестно! Почему ты в отражение подглядываешь?!  
\- От тебя научился, - Стиву понравилось сегодня умничать. – Знаешь, таких людей обычно маньяками называют.  
\- Пф, серьезно, что ли? – в карих глазах тут же появились чертики, а на губах заиграл пошлый оскал, с которым он поспешил прижать Роджерса к столешнице. – Тогда я заманьячу тебя полностью.  
\- Тони! – Роджерс старался издать более возмущенный звук, но сквозь смех это было трудно, а через несколько мгновений он уже отвечал на поцелуи, забыв, с чего все началось в этот раз.

Стив нечасто бывал сверху, но, как говорится редко, но метко. Старк, само собой, считал себя самым горячим, страстным и неповторимым любовником. Однако то, что в постели вытворял Роджерс, не подходило ни под какие описания. Сейчас он вытворял это на кухонном столе, но суть не в этом.  
Парень был очень томным любовником, трепетным, но в тоже время от его стальной хватки и верных движений гений сходил с ума. Движения Роджерса всегда были четкими и такими правильными, нужными именно в определенный момент, будто у парня была гениальная интуиция по удовлетворению плейбоев. Белиберда, конечно, но у Старка действительно рвало крышу от того, как обходился с ним солдат. Капитан, точнее.

Дыхание Роджерса приятно щекотало кожу, которую он ни на секунду не переставал целовать, тереться кончиком носа, касаться языком, слизывать редкие солоноватые капли пота. Он сжимал пальцами смуглую кожу на бедрах Тони, ритмично приподнимал и насаживал его обратно на себя, отзывался тихим шипением на укусы и царапины на своей спине. Плавно опустив мужчину на стол, Стив навис над ним, добираясь до губ, затем томно и желанно поцеловал его. Парень ни на секунду не прекращал свои резкие и глубокие толчки, ловя взамен пошлые, намеренно провоцирующие на более резкое поведение стоны. Тони знал, что это бесполезно, но дразнить Роджерса все равно любил, хотя бы потому, что Стив никогда не мстил ему за это. Напротив, ускорял темп своих движений, чуть меняя угол проникновения, чтобы Старк сильнее прогибался под ним, спешно отстранял пальцы от измученной широкой спины пожарного и сжимал их на собственной плоти.  
Тони ласкал себя, зарывался в волосы блондина, ощутимо тянул его назад, заставляя отстраниться от своей грудной клетки и пресса. Он вернул губы Стива к своему лицу, жадно и голодно целуя его, больно, до металлического привкуса на языке. Кусал, если Роджерс очень увлекался и затормаживал или вовсе прекращал движения в нем. Даже будучи под ним, Старк всего равно управлял процессом, его заводила эта солдатская покорность парня, когда в блаженном забвении он идеально слушался хриплого командного голоса Тони, совершенно забыв, что мужчина ему никакой не командир.  
Он только более яростно вбивался в тело Тони, сильнее сжимал пальцами его бедра и от удовольствия кончил прямо в тело мужчины, уткнувшись лбом в его пресс. На то, чтобы прийти в себя и немного перевести дыхание, у Стива было всего пару секунд, потому что недовольно кряхтящее создание под ним своими всхлипами давало понять, что тоже хочет наслаждения.  
Стив слабо улыбнулся в кожу, которую тут же принялся целовать. Он обвел языком кубики пресса Тони и тактично опустился ниже, вобрав в заранее расслабленное горло горячую и до предела возбужденную плоть, которой требовалось совсем немного внимания, чтобы выплеснутся и обмякнуть. Тони счастливо и удовлетворенно опустился на стол и как бы невзначай извинился, что снова не успел отдернуть Роджерса от себя в момент оргазма. Бедолага кашлял, упираясь руками о раковину, и отмахивался, пытаясь показать, что с ним все в порядке.  
\- Так в Вегасе ты хочешь сначала на рулетку или за карточный стол?  
Стив лишь тихо рассмеялся, поистине влюбленным и искренним взглядом смотря на довольно мурлыкающего Старка, который растянулся на кухонном столе в позе морской звезды и лениво потянулся за своими сигаретами. Он уже в красках описывал Роджерсу, как они будут прожигать этот уикенд в Лас-Вегасе, на что Стив лишь спокойно улыбнулся: - Только не забудь – сначала фонтан, потом бар.  
\- Мы и после бара заглянем в фонтан, малыш, да, - Тони мечтательно выдохнул дым и затянулся вновь. Он уже представлял мокрую обтягивающую ткань джинсов на идеальной заднице его бравого молодого капитана.

***

Было ужасно шумно. Это почти единственное, что Роджерс осознавал в полной мере в данный момент. Невыносимо шумно, у него перед глазами все плыло, а по телу быстро пробегала волна слабости, которая отдавалась практически невыносимой болью в спине. Еще Роджерс понимал, что он сейчас находится в вертикальном положении, но удерживается в нем только потому, что прижимается плечом к чему-то. В этом безумном гуле Стивен мог различать только отдаленный голос, кажется, это был Барнс, и если постараться получше, можно было даже ощутить его пальцы, крепко сжимавшие плечи блондина. Лучший друг и был тем камнем преткновения, который удерживал его в вертикальном положении. Джеймс несильно тряс парня и говорил громче. Капитан не знал, что из-за своего потерянного взгляда он сейчас очень напоминал растерянного слепого котенка.  
А затем до него дошел невыносимый запах нашатырного спирта, из-за которого глаза тут же распахнулись, а в легкие ворвался недостающий организму кислород.  
Глаза Стива были широко раскрыты и пытались ухватиться за размазанные силуэты вокруг, чтобы сконцентрироваться и сделать картинку чуточку четче. Гул в ушах стал еще громче, но теперь в нем хотя бы удавалось различать голоса и вой сирены.  
\- Стив! Стив, ты меня слышишь?!  
\- Да, - спина невыносимо ныла, но Роджерс все-таки глухо выдохнул и кивнул Барнсу, который сжал его руку в ответ. – Да, слышу. Что произошло?  
\- Славу Богу, - Стивен откликнулся на объятие лучшего друга сдержанным воем боли, попытавшись натянуто улыбнуться после его извинений. – Никогда, слышишь, никогда больше так не геройствуй, ты меня слышишь? Если на тебя еще одна горящая балка упадет, у меня будет инсульт! – Джеймс нервно смеялся, пытаясь унять панику и радуясь, что беда, как обычно, обошла их, дураков, стороной.  
Роджерс тихо рассмеялся: - А ты думаешь, я смогу выдержать вторую упавшую балку?  
\- Да ты, похоже, вообще не убиваемый. И, черт меня дери, как же я этому рад!  
Джеймс снова обнял его – в этот раз куда осторожней, чтобы не причинить другу дискомфорт. - Но давай не будем больше это так активно проверять?  
Стив лишь тихо радовался, что всех удалось спасти, но длилась его радость ровно до того момента, пока он не заметил присутствие прессы и не увидел, что камера была наведена на них. Похоже, ему все-таки предстоит умереть сегодня.

Сказать, что Тони был в бешенстве, значит, ничего не сказать. Он рвал и метал все, что только попадалось ему под руку. Под его гневом уже пала плазменная панель, стеклянный столик, шторы, тюль, а он все не унимался. Его буквально колотило от злости и страха – на Стива и из-за Стива. Он орал, совершенно не жалея своей глотки, и тыкал пальцем в Роджерса, который с видом наказанного щенка сидел перевязанный на диване в позе первоклассника, виновато потупив взгляд в пол. В обеих руках он сжимал кружку с чаем. Не то чтобы Стив был не согласен с гневом Старка. С одной стороны, он даже считал его праведным. Парень ставил себя на место Тони, который, включив новости, увидел Роджерса, всего в саже и крови на фоне горящего здания около машины скорой помощи. Стив бы тоже не знал, куда деть свои эмоции по этому поводу. Все это волнение, страх, опасения – возможно, он вел бы себя хуже Тони или вообще упал бы в обморок после спасения возлюбленного. Тони бы тоже подорвался на его спасение, если бы Роджерс не позвонил ему раньше. Хорошо, что импульсивного гения смогла удержать Пэппер.  
Подливало масла в и так бурлящий огонь в виде знаменитого филантропа то, что Старк давно просил его уйти с работы, ведь она была очень опасной и в один прекрасный день могла обойтись Роджерсу слишком дорого. К счастью, этот прекрасный день пока не наступил, но мужчина уже дал понять, что пустит Стивена обратно на работу только через его труп.  
Самое обидное, что Стив даже слова не мог вставить. Как только он предпринимал попытку и приоткрывал рот, Старк тут же начинал свою тираду с новым пылом и жаром. Да еще и слова подбирал так блестяще, что Стив был просто не в силах возразить.  
Да и что он мог сказать?  
Что он не любит Тони? Нет, он безумно любит Старка и готов на все ради него. Спорить, что его работа не опасна для жизни, было тем более глупо. А если он все-таки успевал вставить слово на тему «если не я, то кто?», в ответ получал импульсивный монолог. Ведь в мире была еще куча других бравых парней, которые в состоянии справится и без Роджерса, а тому сам возраст велит быть живым и счастливым. Да и вообще, он уже достаточно настрадался за свою жизнь, отдал долг государству, отслужив достаточное количество времени, и теперь может жить спокойно, быть целым и невредимым, а главное – рядом с Тони.  
Роджерс хотел оправдаться тем, что у каждого свой срок, и сколько судьбой отведено, столько каждый и проживет. Но у великого Тони Старка и на это был ответ. Ведь Стив должен быть с ним – не работать, а жить ради их удовольствия.  
\- Ты любишь рисовать? Вот сиди и рисуй, а я буду точно уверен, что ничего плохого с тобой не случится!  
\- Но, Тони!  
\- Никаких но! Нужны аргументы – подойти к зеркалу и посмотри на себя! Ты чудом в живых остался! – Старк устало выдохнул, сокрушительно покачав головой, и опустился перед блондином на корточки, сжав его ладони на чашке. – Стив. Прошу тебя. Уволься.  
Роджерс тихо сглотнул, в знак своего поражения склонив голову, - Ты же знаешь, что когда так смотришь на меня, я не могу тебе отказать.  
Тони осторожно отставил кружку из рук пожарного в сторону, трепетно сжал одной рукой его ладонь, а второй аккуратно коснулся подбородка, заставив Роджерса вернуть взгляд к себе.  
\- Ты же сам все понимаешь, правда? Почему я прошу тебя об этом. И не будешь злиться, да?  
Как и всегда, Стив послушно посмотрел на мужчину, согласно кивнув, - Да, не буду.  
Старк мягко улыбнулся, поцеловал ладонь парня и немного приподнялся, коснувшись губами его лба.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - он сдержанно выдохнул, услышав, как его телефон разрывался от мелодии, которая стояла исключительно на Пэппер. – Мне пора. Ты отдыхай пока, хорошо? – Тони ласково улыбнулся, снова поцеловав Роджерса.

Стив не спал, когда Тони, наконец, вернулся, но разговаривать со своим мужчиной ни малейшего желания не было. Он лежал на боку, устроившись так, чтобы даже когда миллиардер лег в постель, не видеть его. Это был неудачный вариант, потому что так Тони был вынужден глядеть на перевязанную спину Роджерса, на его алые бинты. Их стоило поменять, что бывший солдат и попытался сделать, но пара резких неосознанных движений и резкая боль в еще не успевшей до конца затянуться ране вынудили его повременить с перевязкой. Вообще там было много ран, но дискомфорт оставляла только одна.  
Роджерсу, не смотря на все, что сегодня произошло, было почему-то стыдно перед Тони. Скорее всего, причина была в том, что мужчина зачастую в порыве эмоций действительно вел себя слишком по-опекунски. Конечно, блондин и раньше ощущал заботу подобного рода со стороны Старка, особенно когда тот узнал, в каком возрасте Роджерс стал сиротой, что всю жизнь он сам заботился о себе, не имея ничего за душой, и сумел стать хорошим человеком. И Стив не был против, ему нравилось ощущать это, но возникающее на заднем фоне раздражение мешало радоваться заботе любимого человека. Он смог смириться с их разницей в возрасте, хотя по логике вещей об этом больше стоило переживать Старку. Благо, тот был достаточно самовлюблен, чтобы не думать, что Роджерс может кинуть его, потому что сперма в мозги ударила. Но смириться с таким грубым навязыванием ему чужой воли было для парня сложно. Он был простым парнем из Бруклина, который кроме самого себя и своих чувств ничего больше дать не мог, а в современном мире зачастую этого бывает слишком мало, чтобы быть счастливым с любимым человеком. За все приходится платить, вот и платой за жизнь со Старком стала личная свобода Роджерса. Непроизвольно вспоминались слова Наташи, которая предупреждала его об этом человеке. Мужчине, который может получить все благодаря простому «хочу».  
Так и завязались их отношения – потому что Старк захотел.  
В такие моменты молодой капитан в отставке себя ненавидел, даже призирал. Ведь он вел себя хуже ребенка, притворяясь спящим и болезненно выдыхая, кода Тони пытался его обнять. Он сам вынуждал Старка убрать от него руки, лежал к нему спиной, всем своим видом демонстрируя обиду, боль и недовольство. Стив знал, что Тони был недоволен и не понимал, в чем дело, но объяснить свое поведение не мог. Он просто жалел, что не курит и не пьет, ведь тогда он мог бы напиться, чтобы не вести себя с любимым человеком как последний обиженный мудак.

Парень мягко улыбнулся Коулсону, своему начальнику, который с большим нежеланием подписывал его заявление по собственному желанию на увольнение. Стив знал, что всегда нравился Филу, и мужчина не пытался ухаживать за ним только из-за природной скромности и потому, что у Стива была девушка. Своим поведением он даже намека не давал, что испытывает влечение к мужчинам.  
Впрочем, Роджерс и не испытывал ничего подобного, был только один мужчина, который смог перевернуть его мир с ног на голову.  
\- До встречи, - улыбнувшись, он пожал руку теперь уже бывшему начальнику и, все еще прихрамывая, вышел из его кабинета. В сопровождении Барнса он добрался до машины.  
Тони запретил ему пока ездить на байке, и Стив понимал, что действительно может упасть с него в таком своем состоянии. Но удержаться от возмущенного вяка и обиженно поджатых губ, как он всегда любил делать, когда был чем-то не доволен, Роджерс физически не смог.  
Приходилось ездить на такси и высиживать в пробках уйму времени, которое он мог бы потратить на что-то более полезное, пусть в таком состоянии способности и действия Стива были явное ограничены.  
Он всегда так быстро восстанавливался, что любой мог позавидовать. Но все равно какое-то количество времени приходилось ощущать себя калекой, запертой в четырех стенах. Ладно, в его квартире было больше стен, но это не мешало ему медленно и верно сходить с ума.  
Тони появлялся в основном только вечером, а до этого на протяжении целого дня часто звонил, чтобы узнать, как дела у Стива, все ли в порядке, не нужно ли что-нибудь. Частые звонки Роджерса не раздражали, он был рад слышать Старка. Его раздражало то, что почти каждый звонок длился не больше двадцати секунд из-за рабочей занятости изобретателя. Поэтому уже на третий день Стив мог спокойно цитировать все извиняющиеся речи Тони, что и делал, немо шевеля губами под голос Старка из телефона. Джеймс был на работе и приходил только когда мог. Одиночество помогали скрашивать Наташа с малышом и Клинт. Иногда они оставляли ребенка у него, а сами уходили по делам.  
Роджерс никогда не думал, что столкнется с проблемой излишней свободы. Да, он всегда мечтал об этом, стремился, всем сердцем веря в пресловутую американскую мечту и все слова о воле, которые с детства слышал по телевизору и в армии. А все равно чувствовал себя птицей в золотой клетке, которая может делать все, что угодно, но только в пределах изящных прутьев.  
Рисовать? Все рисунки получались слишком унылыми. Готовить? Тони всегда ругал его вечером за это и предлагал нанять кухарку. Заниматься само собой он не мог, поэтому Стив сходил с ума от избытка свободного времени, которое мог провести наедине только с самим собой. В такие минуты ему в голову лезло слишком много ужасных мыслей, на которые раньше удавалось закрывать глаза.

\- Открой ротик, ам.  
\- Тони, я не маленький. Прекрати, я в состоянии поесть самостоятельно.  
\- Я просто хочу позаботиться о тебе.  
\- Ты и так это делаешь, спасибо.  
\- Да. Хорошо. Конечно. Можно тебе хоть молока налить, капитан сосулька?  
\- Э-э-э… Почему сосулька?  
\- Потому что льды в Антарктике теплее, чем ты в последнее время. Вот твое молоко, а я в душ, греться.  
Кроме как раздраженно кинуть вилку и упрямо поджать губы, Роджерс больше ничего не мог. Наверное, это и называют кризисом в отношениях.

Сказать, что они оба стали не выносить друг друга, было бы еще слишком мягкой интерпретацией того, какие ссоры и срывы приходилось выслушивать их соседям на протяжении нескольких дней. Конечно, Стив психовал и был раздражительным по большей степени из-за того, что ощущал себя частично недееспособным из-за своих еще не полностью затянувшихся ран. Он оказался в ограниченном положении, и это изрядно бесило его. Само собой, свою роль сыграло и то, что теперь он был безработным и в данный момент ощущал себя как никогда зависимым от Тони. А это было почти равноценно плену для человека, который боготворил идеалы и конституцию о свободе прав человека.  
Подстегивало и усугубляло их ссоры еще и то, что Тони порой неосознанно начинал общаться с Роджерсом как с ребенком, забывая, видимо, что Стивену далеко не шесть лет и он совершенно не ровесник сыновьям Старка. Тот сам порой вел себя хуже шестилетнего ребенка. И хуже всего было то, что они с момента травмы Стива не занимались сексом. Из-за физического состояния блондина доктор посоветовал пока вообще не подвергаться никаким нагрузкам, даже таким приятным.  
Наверное, проще было пережить апокалипсис, чем ссору двух людей, подобных Роджерсу и Старку. Во всяком случае, соседи точно думали, что их квартира вот-вот взорвется от накала страстей.

\- Не уходи, когда я с тобой говорю!  
\- Мне что, уже и поссать спокойно нельзя?! Простите меня, капитан сосулька, мой мочевой пузырь не может подстроиться под ваш режим!  
\- Причем тут это?! Какой режим? Это я тут живу как военнопленный! – Роджерс обиженно фыркнул и прижался спиной к стене, чтобы не видеть, как мистер Старк справляет нужду. Все-таки ванна без двери – это не всегда удачный вариант.  
\- Что?! Всем бы военнопленным так жить, как ты сейчас! Между прочим…  
\- Тони. Я был в плену, и знаю, что это.  
Что тут можно возразить и как можно пытаться достойно защититься, когда человек, который был в реальном плену в Ираке, сравнивает сейчас свои условия с ним. Тони старался сдерживаться, потерпеть хотя бы пару секунд, поэтому старательно медленно застегнул ширинку и уперся рукой в туалетный бачок.  
Десять… Девять… Да пошло оно к чертям!  
\- Значит, тебе сейчас хуже, чем было в плену?  
Бывший капитан сдержанно выдохнул. Он сможет, он справится, им обоим сейчас нужно остыть, а не продолжать надрывать свои глотки. Со скольких они грызутся? С десяти? Да, Стив как раз хотел незаметно выйти на пробежку, но не увидел, что Тони уже не спит. Роджерс не знал, как долго бодрствовал Старк, ведь он уже которую ночь спал к нему спиной, обнимая подушку, и сам старался ни о чем не думать, чтобы скорее вырубиться.  
\- Я не это имел в виду, не цепляйся к словам.  
\- А что ты имел в виду, говоря, что живешь, как военнопленный, знающий ты мой?  
Роджерсу хотелось реветь от всего происходящего. Это была одна из тех тупых ситуаций, когда оба находятся на таком пике переизбытка эмоций, что сдерживаться даже при всем желании не получается. Даже если слишком хорошо понимаешь, что нужно промолчать, чтобы не усугубить положение, но физически заткнуться не можешь, и эта волна эмоций продолжается с новой силой.  
\- Ты подразумевал именно это, Стив! Что жизнь со мной такая же, как плен! Тебе настолько плохо со мной? Тебе чего-то не хватает?  
\- Да это тут причем? – Стив буквально простонал от непонимания. Интересно, откуда у него самого силы для этих криков находятся? Видимо, благодаря отсутствию секса у них остается слишком много энергии и, пожалуй, следовало бы пока побыть отдельно. Но тогда это бы значило, что кроме секса их отношения больше ни на чем и не основаны, а это не так. Это же точно не так? Он ведь любит Тони всей душой и сердцем, несмотря даже на то, что этому гению изобретений хотелось сломать нос. Ему вообще стоило хорошенько врезать по почкам, чтобы Старк, наконец, перестал на него орать.  
Вдох-выдох – и он предпринял очередную попытку взять все под контроль и вести себя как вменяемый взрослый человек.  
\- Тони…  
\- Черт!  
Старк нервно рассмеялся и прикусил губу. Он был на грани, то и дело теребил нервно дергающимися пальцами свои волосы и бороду, зарывался в них и ощутимо сильно сжимал, чтобы хоть болью немного отрезвить себя и не поддаться очередному импульсу. Порой Роджерсу казалось, что в генах Тони точно затесались испанцы – слишком импульсивным и горячим порой он был.  
\- Я все для него делаю. Покупаю все, что угодно, забочусь, приезжаю, когда только могу. А для него это плен.  
\- Тони…  
У блондина уже голос охрип орать. После гигантской волны эмоций по его телу пробежалась слишком сильная слабость, он правда устал ссориться. Стив сам по себе ненавидел ссоры, а тем более с Тони. По сути, это была их первая глобальная ссора. Но это же нормально? В личной жизни без ссор совершенно нельзя. И лучше бы они ссорились из-за цвета коврика в прихожей, как это было с Пэгги, чем вот так глобально. Роджерс то и дело хотел заикнуться, что сил у него больше нет, и лучше будет, если он уйдет.  
\- Тони, дело не в этом, - устало посмотрев на Старка, он спрятал руки в карманах и сжал тсерую ткань, пытаясь держать себя в руках. – Меня все устраивает и я более чем благодарен тебе за все, что ты делаешь для меня.  
У брюнета тоже не осталось сил, в горле все першило, ощущалась острая потребность в сигарах и выпивке, и чем крепче, тем лучше. Ему безумно хотелось, чтобы все закончилось. Чтобы Стив согласился с ним, принял его сторону. Ведь так и должно быть, так правильно. Они бы обнялись, поцеловались и легли в постель так, чтобы он видел лицо своего светловолосого парня, а не его спину со светлыми полосками шрамов, от которых его бросало в дрожь. При виде этих рубцов Тони непроизвольно задумывался о том, что всевышние силы все-таки есть, ведь не многие выживают после таких увечий и остаются не калеками. А трость Роджерсу шла, и плевать, что он только один раз ходил с ней в магазин за кефиром.  
\- Тогда что не так, Стив? Что тебя не устраивает?  
\- Твое отношение ко мне, - парень тихо выдохнул, заметив непонимание в самых прекрасных на свете карих глазах, поэтому поспешил пояснить.  
\- Тони, я не ребенок. Мне будет двадцать четыре, а не четыре годика. Я знаю, как заботиться о себе, как зарабатывать деньги, знаю, как умирают люди, и что Санты нет, - он устало улыбнулся и плавно съехал вниз по стенке, присев на пол. Он поднял глаза к Тони и спрятал свои дрожащие искусанные губы за пальцами, в которых все еще был в состоянии сдерживать дрожь. – Я твой парень, а не ребенок. Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, что успешно делал всю свою жизнь. Не пойми меня неправильно, мне нравится, что ты заботишься обо мне. Просто меня бесит, что ты порой ведешь себя со мной как со своими детьми! Я взрослый человек со своим мнением, порядками, привычками и устоями, - Стив искренне верил, что сможет достучаться до Старка. – Меня не перевоспитаешь. Я уже состоявшаяся личность, может, не такая выдающаяся, как ты, но какой уж есть.  
Тони внимательно смотрел на него, упираясь спиной о кухонный стол и, скрестив руки на груди, сохранял молчание.  
\- И я парень. Я не девушка, которая может сидеть дома и спокойно тратить твои деньги, Тони. Я не такой. Я сам должен зарабатывать, что-то делать…  
\- Рисуй.  
\- Это мое хобби! Тони, посмотри на меня, какой из меня художник? Если бы у нас было развито сельское хозяйство на Манхэттене, я бы пошел работать в поле! Но…  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался на ту работу, - было несложно догадаться, к чему клонит Роджерс. – Стив, в мире много других чудесных профессий.  
\- Хватит со мной общаться, как с ребенком, Тони, - Роджерс упрямо выдохнул через нос. – На моих глазах умирала моя мать, она и то со мной разговаривала как с взрослым, несмотря на то, что я не мог перестать плакать.  
Тони тихо фыркнул, разведя руками, - Хорошо, красавица, как скажешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты работал. Я также не хочу сидеть у твоей больничной койки и бояться, что ты можешь не проснуться после очередной смены. Ты мне живой нужен. Хочешь работать – славно, ищи другую работу, раз тебя не устраивает, что твой парень – миллиардер.  
Этот разговор, как и все остальные, был бессмысленным. Стив всегда предлагал должность, Тони находил в ней много риска, а становиться офисной крысой или обезьянкой на телевидении Роджерс не желал. А чтобы у великого Тони Старка любовник был обычным продавцом-консультантом – что вы, слишком много чести. Какой смысл выбирать себе профессию, если у Тони в голове уже были готовые варианты, а другие он даже рассматривать не желал. И эта тема всегда заканчивалась одним и тем же.  
\- Стив, тебе не нужно работать, я в состоянии обеспечить тебя до глубокой старости. Ты будешь самым счастливым парнем на свете! Ну же, капитан сосулька, это ведь круто.  
Парень лишь тихо выдохнул и поднялся с пола, слабо покачав головой.  
\- Я влюбился в тебя, не зная твоей фамилии и счета в банке, и никогда не ощущал себя счастливей на свете. Вот это было круто, - он поджал губы, показывая, что дискуссия окончена. – Я на диване сегодня посплю. Доктор говорил, что мне следует порой спать на жестком.  
Натянуто улыбнувшись, Стив неуверенно потянулся к Тони, чтобы поцеловать его, но заколебался, стоит это делать или нет. Решив, что все-таки не стоит, он просто поджал губы и мягко похлопал рукой по плечу Старка.  
\- Доброй ночи, Тони.

***

\- Это капитан Стив Роджерс! Меня кто-нибудь слышит?  
\- Стив? Стив, это ты?!  
\- Тони? – парень непонимающе распахнул глаза, пытаясь совладать со штурвалом самолета, который слишком сильно трясло из-за турбулентности. Он пытался хоть как-то управлять им и бросал растерянные взгляды на разбитую приборную панель, в которой, о чудо, хоть что-то понимал.  
\- Да, Стив, это я, - голос Старка дрожал, наверное, он пытался улыбнуться и слишком сильно сжимал микрофон – настолько, что его пальцы побледнели. Из-за его голоса становилось легче, Роджерс был счастлив слышать Тони сейчас.  
\- Скажи, где ты, слышишь меня? Назови свои координаты, мы вычислим, где ты сможешь безопасно посадить самолет.  
Стив усмехнулся и покачал головой, быстро пробежавшись языком по своим разбитым из-за ударов губам. – Это вряд ли. Тут слишком много взрывчатки, безопасно не получится, Тони.  
\- Стив, – он пытался говорить раздраженно, хотя получилось очень неубедительно. Голос слишком сильно дрожал – наверное, Тони курил или второй рукой держался за что-то массивное, чтобы его не трясло. Хотелось бы Стиву, чтобы его тоже не подвергало этой ужасной тряске. Надо закрыть глаза на пару секунд и представить Тони. Вдох-выдох. Кажется, стало легче.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, слышишь, Стив! Мы что-нибудь придумаем! Черт меня дери, я гений или нет!  
Роджерс тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой, мертвой хваткой удерживая штурвал самолета.  
\- Какого хрена ты ржешь? Тебе там смешно? Комедию на борту показывают, что ли?! – Старк никогда не щадил горла, когда орал под сильным влиянием эмоций. Сейчас Роджерсу это казалось даже безумно милым.  
\- Нет, мне грустно, - Стив сглотнул. – У меня нет твоей фотографии, а мой телефон разбили. Твой подарок, прости.  
Старк тяжело выдохнул и помассировал опущенные веки, потерянно покачав головой, - Я куплю тебе новый. Или нет, я сделаю его для тебя. Первый и единственный телефон производства СтаркИндастрис, специально для тебя, Стив.  
Смех блондина всегда действовал на него как успокоительное, правда, лучше бы он смеялся где-то рядом, а не через шумящий динамик. Тони снова сдержанно выдохнул и прикусил губу.  
\- Стиви, - голос предательски хрипел и дрожал – Старку было безумно трудно взять себя в руки.  
\- Все в порядке, Тони. Это мой выбор, - Роджерс перешагнул через себя, стараясь говорить спокойно и бодро, будто собирался на пробежку. – Прости меня.  
Тони молчал достаточно долго, чтобы Роджерс успел заволноваться, но не посмел перебить эту тишину в радиоприемнике.  
\- На блондинок не обижаются, капитан сосулька.  
\- И как мне досталось такое счастье как ты? – он рассмеялся, сдержанно выдохнул и осторожно оттолкнул штурвал от себя, наводя его прямо во льды. Стив позволил себе на секунду неуверенно и робко поджать губы.  
\- А я так и не организовал свою выставку.  
\- В субботу. Твоя выставка будет в субботу, в пять вечера, – Тони ума не мог приложить, откуда у него столько сил.  
\- Поможешь выбрать мне смокинг?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Бабочка или галстук?  
\- Галстук, в бабочке буду я.  
\- Славно, – Стив улыбнулся, упрямо и с неубедительной уверенностью посмотрев на открывающиеся ледяные просторы перед собой, которые с каждой секундой становились все ближе и ближе. – Тони, мой последний рисунок, он…  
Старка даже трясти перестало. Широко распахнутые глаза с недоверием смотрели на динамик, из которого перестал доноситься шум и голос Роджерса.  
\- Стив…? – он сильнее сжал микрофон и поднес его к самым губам. – Стив? – недоверчиво покачал головой, нервно облизываясь. – Роджерс, мать твою, немедленно ответь мне!  
Его затрясло с новой силой, а голос окончательно сорвался в отчаянном вопле боли, - СТИВ!!!

\- Стив! – Тони шумно выдохнул и тут же подорвался с постели. Его всего колотило от дикой дрожи, даже сжатые в кулаки руки не помогали хоть немного унять дрожь во всем теле. Насквозь мокрая из-за пота майка неприятно прилипала к коже. Старку всегда снились кошмары, но настолько реалистичные – крайне редко. Если честно, он даже отвык от них немного за их совместную жизнь с Роджерсом, который постоянно оберегал его от них. Переведя взгляд на пустующее рядом с собой место, Старк громко сглотнул.  
Стив ушел, оставил записку, что возвращается на службу. Просто взял и ушел.  
Все, что думал Тони по этому поводу, он уже высказал днем, разнеся квартиру в пух и прах. Он орал так, что соседи вызвали полицейских, с которыми разбиралась Пэппер.  
Старк не знал, что ему нужно делать после того, как эмоции прошли. А сейчас его слишком сильно трясло, даже не смотря на то, что он, до боли впившись пальцами в собственные плечи, считал от сотни к единице и старался дышать глубоко.  
Потому что его единственное средство против кошмаров ушло от него, оставив после себя только более сильные ужасы.

***

Роджерс тихо выдохнул и оперся плечом о корпус остановки, устроив альбом на своей ноге и лениво рисуя. Линии давались легко, они получались еле заметными, приходилось проходиться по ним еще раз и еще, плавно выводя уже другие, затем переходя к более резким штрихам. Стив сидел на остановке целый день – как проснулся в пять утра в холодном поту, задыхаясь и пытаясь унять дрожь во всем теле, так и пришел сюда, перед этим приняв ледяной душ, чтобы хоть как-то вернуть себя в сознание.  
Ему редко снились кошмары, всего пару раз в детстве, если память не изменяет, да и то только после того, как посмотрел фильмы ужасов, и когда умерла мама. Даже в Ираке он с таким не сталкивался, а тут…  
Парень лениво поднял глаза и отрицательно покачал головой сигналившему ему водителю автобуса. Тот наверняка обозвал его странным, закрыл дверь и тронулся с места. Это был уже тридцатый автобус за целый день. Блондин никуда не собирался уезжать и тем более бросать Старка, просто как-то одновременно детство в жопе заиграло, гормонам захотелось драмы со скуки, да и вообще он был просто тупоголовым кретином. Стивен ненавидел себя за эту слабость, поддался тупым необоснованным обидам и эмоциям, отказался думать здраво и по-взрослому. Ему хотелось выть от собственной тупости, ведь он сам разрушил все, о чем безумно грезил. И сейчас боялся идти к Тони, боялся, что его пошлют и прогонят, и тогда он тем более не будет знать, что делать.  
Роджерс прислонился затылком к стенке остановки и продолжил старательно рисовать самые, по его мнению, красивые глаза на свете.  
Стиву снилось, что он потерял Старка. Потерял полностью и без остатка. Тони взяли в плен – и он просто пропал. Было только незнание, жив ли Старк, цел ли. Кому это было нужно? Что случилось? Почему он не убежал, когда была возможность? На месте подорванной машины нашли кровь Старка, почему бронежилет не защитил его? Он ведь правда жив?  
Роджерс отстранил карандаш от страницы и равнодушно посмотрел на то, как трясется его рука из-за этих воспоминаний.  
Самое ужасное во сне было то, что он никем не приходился Тони. Совсем никем. И даже не имел права узнать, что случилось, чтобы ринуться на помощь и попытаться спасти его. Не положено, твердили ему во сне, вы, молодой человек, бывший военный, а это – конфиденциальная информация, и то, что мистер Старк иногда вас трахал, еще ничего не значит. Пожалуйста, уйдите, не мешайте, молодой человек, думаете, вы единственный любовник, который о нем переживает? У него, между прочим, еще жена и дети есть!  
То, что во сне испытывал Роджерс, с трудом можно было назвать жутью. Это слово было слишком тихим и совершенно неэмоциональным. Ему будто сердце вытащили, искромсали его, изуродовали, оплевали и протянули обратно.  
Прикрыв глаза, он устроился удобнее. Стиву уже ничего не хотелось, не было даже сил, чтобы чего-то хотеть. Он не ел все это время и не пил, просто сидел и рисовал, поэтому весь его альбом был целиком и полностью заполнен только одним человеком.  
Все-таки у Тони невероятно теплые и красивые глаза, даже собственными прикрытыми веками Роджерс ощущал тепло от нарисованных. Пускай они и были серыми, он старался передать их такими, как видел каждый день, когда тихо лежал рядом со спящим Старком, боясь лишний раз выдохнуть, чтобы не разбудить его. А когда Тони, ворча, все-таки выбирался из объятий сновидения, с детской наивностью и восторгом смотрел на него во все глаза, пока мужчина хрипло спросонья не начинал бурчать, чего ему не хватало для счастья.  
Да, сейчас для счастья Роджерсу не хватало именно этого. Проснуться и понять, что все его ошибки – лишь тупой сон, который закончится, а Тони по-прежнему будет рядом. Ему было плевать на работу, ведь он действительно мог найти себе что-нибудь поспокойнее, раз на то пошло. К примеру, он мог бы стать волонтером – они тоже помогают людям. Плевать даже на то, что Тони женат, а Стиву грозит статус вечного любовника. Да он сейчас был готов даже гражданство поменять, раз на то пошло. Ладно, это просто очередные бредовые мысли.  
Устало выдохнув, Стив поднял глаза вверх и услышал, что по крыше остановки застучала капель. Плавно он перевел взгляд вперед, рассеянно смотря, как светлый асфальт быстро становится темным благодаря большим и быстрым каплям. Поправив куртку, он немного зажался в плечах и еще раз провел карандашом вдоль ресниц Старка.  
\- Красиво.  
Карандаш снова предательски дрогнул и резко взмыл вверх, портя рисунок нелепой, выбивающейся жирной линией. Стив растерянно посмотрел на сломанный кончик грифеля и ощутимо громко сглотнул, не в силах поверить своему слуху. Может, это иллюзия? Он вполне мог уснуть или упасть в обморок на остановке из-за голодающего организма.  
\- Мне нравится, - Старк слабо, но очень мягко улыбался, стоя напротив Стива под козырьком остановке. Руки его были спрятаны в карманах, на одной из них висел пиджак.  
\- Ничего особенного… - Стив слабо улыбнулся, неуверенно подняв глаза к нему. – Сэр. Такую красоту трудно перенести на лист.  
\- Но вам это удалось, не скромничайте.  
Роджерс смущенно облизнул губы, с искренней мольбой в глазах посмотрев на Тони, который был лучшим актером и мог спокойно играть в эту импровизированную игру в отличие от Стива, который выдавал себя дрожащим голосом и ресницами.  
\- Ждете автобус?  
\- Нет… Не совсем.  
\- Это как? – Старк с интересом склонил голову в бок.  
\- Я хотел уехать, но передумал, придя сюда.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что понял, что если сяду в автобус, то совершу еще большую ошибку, чем уже совершил, - Стив виновато отвел взгляд в сторону и смущенно поинтересовался в ответ. – А вы? Вы, сэр, почему вы тут?  
\- Я? О, вы не представляете! Я развелся! Пару часов назад, - Тони весело улыбнулся, с искренней безмятежностью посмотрев в широко распахнутые голубые глаза.  
\- Ага, и решил вот прийти на эту Богом забытую остановку, чтобы поделиться моим счастьем с первым встречным! – немного подумав, миллиардер добавил. – Как хорошо, что у него на телефоне был включен GPS, и я справился с поисками до дождя.  
Какое-то время Роджерс все еще смотрел на Старка глазами, полными изумления, детской радости и восторга, и не желал верить в свое гребанное счастье. Затем он виновато прикрыл глаза рукой, тихо смеясь.  
\- Именно, я так и думал, что вы сможете оценить мое счастье, - Тони продолжил так же безмятежно и мягко.  
\- Так вот, я разведенный, свободный, привлекательный и горячий мужчина, которого недавно еще и любовник бросил, - он демонстративно подмигнул Роджерсу, из-за чего тот ощутил себя еще большим моральным уродом. – А значит? Правильно, красавчик, я полностью свободен, поэтому немедленно предлагаю вам провести со мной ночь в мотеле, который находится неподалеку.  
Стив действительно не знал, за что Тони любил его и смог простить, зато сам он точно знал, что обожал этого мужчину за его изумительное и специфическое чувство юмора. Да и помимо этого у гения была уйма положительных и замечательных черт.  
\- Я же не имею права отказаться, верно?  
\- Нет, - Старк знал, что Роджерс не посмеет отказаться, но тоже считал, что это куда лучше, чем сейчас просить прощение. Стив еще успеет исправить свои ошибки, за которые его и так уже простили, - Потому что я хочу, чтобы этим человеком были именно вы.  
\- Тогда у меня одно условие, - парень мягко улыбнулся, поднимаясь со скамьи, спрятал свой альбом под куртку, а сломанный карандаш выбросил в мусорное ведро.  
\- Слушаю внимательно.  
\- Платим пополам.  
Тони удивленно моргнул и тут же расхохотался. Он притянул к себе Роджерса, ощутимо укусил его за ухо и крепко стиснул в объятиях, хрипло прошептав: - Еще раз убежишь, я сломаю тебе ноги.  
\- Знаю, – Стив тихо прошептал в ответ и неторопливо отстранился, безумно искренним и влюбленным взглядом смотря на Старка.  
\- Ты хуже бабы, блондинка.  
\- И это тоже.  
Мужчина снисходительно выдохнул и взлохматил светлые волосы парня. – Побежали?  
\- Да.  
Это того не стоило, думал Роджерс, послушно следуя за Старком. Не стоило, чтобы он делал то, что Стив считал правильным.  
Но в этом же и суть правильного партнера, правда?  
Блондин слабо усмехнулся и посмотрел на проезжающий мимо и сигналящий им автобус, который он ждал, когда пришел с утра на остановку. Стив лишь прибавил шагу, поравнялся с Тони и расстегнул свою кожаную куртку, чтобы прикрыть ею Старка. На упавший альбом он не обратил никакого внимания, зная, что он успеет еще не раз нарисовать и своего любимого мужчину, и дождь, который тоже безумно полюбил.


End file.
